Remember me
by Mel StylesPattinson
Summary: Edward, tienes que superarlo -¿Superarlo?¿Que no ves? Ella ya no esta- Edward... -No Alice, ya no sigas, no puedo creer que no te afecte la muerte de ella- Edward ¿Quien dijo que murió?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - - -**_**Mi vida sin ti**_**- - -**

**POV. Edward**

-Hora de levantarse -grito Alice en mi oido- llegaremos tarde, despierta -solte un gruñid

-Alice, dejame, no quiero ir- la empuje de mi cama y me tape la cara con mi almuada

-Despiertate ya -chillo- es enserio, si no te levantas, me haras enojar - no tenia que verla para saber que estaba crusada de brazos- ¡Edward!

-Largo -le tire el cojin

-¿A si? –no oi mas, me dio frio en todo mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que Alice, me habia quitado mi cobija, me quite la almuada de la cabeza y la mire

-Alice, dame mi colcha –dije serio

-Te dije que me harias enojar -bufe y me tape con la sabana del colchon- Edward, no dejare que faltes a la escuela otra vez

-No me importa lo que digas, yo me quedare aqui -la esquina de mi cama se inundo y luego una Alice empezo a brincar en el colchon

-¿Iras a la escuela? -pregunto brincando

-No -gruñi y siguio brincando de esquina en esquina- ¡Alice!

-¿Iras a la escuela? -negue- ¿iras a la escuela?

-¡Que no! -se sento aRriba de mi y empeso a moverse

-¿iras a la escuela? -no conteste, se levanto y brinco en la mera esquinita de la cama, esta se fue callendo, hasta que derepente, me encontraba en el suelo con el colchon arriba de mi y Alice arriba de el colchon hasiendo mas peso

-¡Mama! -grite - se que era bajo pero tenia que quitarme a Alice de encima -¡Mama, Papa!

-Son inutiles tus gritos, ella salio con papa en la madrugada, ¿Lo olvidaste? - _cierto su aniversario regresan hasta el Lunes que viene ¿Como lo pude olvidar?_

-¡Rayos! -maldije, en eso entro Emmet, sus ojos se pusieron pelones, me miro a mi, despues al colchon y de nuevo a mi- ¿me ayudas? -¿pero que resivi de el?, su carcajada, Alice lo acompaño, Emmett se de tuvo me miro de nuevo y de repente se encontraba en el suelo rebolcandose de la risa

-¿La duendesillo te hizo eso? -rio de nuevo, Alice dejo de reir y fruncio sus ceños

-Si, la duende me lo hizo, muy gracioso -hise cara de fastidio- ¿me la puedes quitar de encima ya?

-Espera, no te muebas, si puedes -rio de nuevo y salio de el cuarto, un minuto despues regreso con una camara en la mano _no lo haria_- esto tiene que ser fotografiado

-Emmet, ni se te acura -saque mi mado debajo del colchon como pude y como el muy idiota que soy la estire tratando segun yo, para alcansarlo, pero claro que no fue asi , un _Flash_ se oyo y la sonrisa de burla aparesio en el rostro de Emmet- que vien una foto ¿me quitas a Alice y el colchon de encima o todabia me vas a retratar con un pincel?

-Sabes, eso seria una buena idea -rode mis ojos- pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle, no se pintar, asi que te salvaste -_si, mi hermano es un idiota-_ bueno, Alice creo que ya es suficiente

-¿Que? ¿tu sabias que haria esto? -asinto Emmett- son unos...

-no, no, no, no mas maldiciones -dijo Alice moviendo su dedo pulgar en modo de negacion- me quitare de encima solo si prometes cambiarte para ir a la escuela -suspire y asenti derotado- de cuardo -se levanto y Emmett, levanto el cochon poniendolo en la cama- te esperaremos abajo y si no sales, esto es solo poco de todo lo que te aremos

-yo que tu, bajaba -dijo Emmet encuanto salio Alice- Alice puede ser de temer cuando quiere -la cabeza de Alice aparesio por la puerta de nuevo- por sierto, tu ropa esta ahi -señalo la silla de mi escritorio y salio disparada

-¡Los odio! -gruñi cerrando la puerta

-Yo tambien te amo hermanito -grito Emmett desde el pasillo, bufe, era inutil.

Prefiri haser caso y me puse lo que Alice me habia dejado, ya no podia contra ellos, cuando baje, ya no hise esfuersos, solo deje que me guiaran. No se en que momente llegue a la escuela, pero de repente , me estaba bajando del _Jeep_ de Emmett

-Te veo en el almuerzo, problemas -grito alejandose

-Si claro- susurre. Entre a la escuela y muchas miradas estaban en mi, unas eran curiosas, otras enojadas, otras tristes, y otras me miraban como si me quisieran matar y la verdad no los culpo, quien no lo quedria haserlo, yo quedria, mas bien quiero, despues de todo yo fui el culpable

Entre al salon de clases -de nuevo y gracias a Dios nadie me noto, me habia buelto invisible o eso queria creer, por el momento lo era y me daba gusto, no batalle mucho en alejar a todos de mi- tome asiento en el ultimo banco de la fila en la esquina, suspire, _otro dia mas, otro dia mas sin ella_ sacudi mi cabeza y deje de pensar en ello, me enserre en mi mundo y nuevamente no puse antencion en clases, pasaron los minutos, ya me estaba frustrando cada clase se me hasia eterna y dejaba que mi mente pensara en _Ella,_ pero eso no me agradaba.

La campana sono y sali a la siguiente clase _Matematicas_, entre y me coloque en mi lugar de siempre, tenia mas de 30 minutos que habia enpesado y el Profesor me habia preguntado algo

-¿Sr Cullen, sabe la respuesta? - _¿Que habia preguntado?-_ Sr Cullen - llamo de nuevo, _jodeme, me hablaba a mi-_ como veo que le interesa tanto mi clase, le pido que me diga la respuesta de lo que acabo de preguntar -todos los alumnos se voltearon hasia mi - pongase de pie -dijo el profesor -suspire y me levante rodeando mis ojos- ahorra conteste -bufe, el maestro lo noto

-No se la respuesta -dije con descaro

-¿Y por que no sabe? -rechine mis dientes y lo mire

-Por que no estaba prestando atencion a su clase -en eso sono el timbre, _Salvado por la campana,_ _pense_

-Sr Cullen, no tolerare su comportamiento de nuevo, usted ah cambiado mucho ultiamente, ya no es el mismo y le pido que si quiere graduarse tiene que mejorar su comportamiento, es que no lo puedo creer, de ser el mejor alumno, bajo a ser un joven, de puros ceros -tenia razon- bueno, no lo torturare mucho, solo le habizo que aqui esta su gafet -me lo entrego- son dos horas, en detencion, Sr Cullen

-De acuerdo –tome el gafet

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana -salio dejandome solo

Al dia siguiente fue los mismo, al otro dia tambien, y al otro y al otro, todos los dias era lo mismo, no prestaba atencion en la clases y me daban un gafet unos de una hora otros de dos horas y otros hasta de tres. Esta era mi nueva vida sin Ella, desde que ella se fue, todo cambio, mi vida ya no era la misma, ella era mi todo y ahorra ya no estaba

* * *

y ¿que dicen?

si creo que no solo soy la escritora del _Drama,_ tambien escritora un poco _Ocura_

bn los dejo, besos, chao

_Stupid Lamb_


	2. Do it for her

**Dedicado a Clari.A**** grasias por tu mensajito xD y tmb a todos aquellos q agregaron como fic favorito, espero no se arepientan!**

**Espero que les este gustando, ****ACLARACION; este Fic es de Edward y Bella, solo tengan pasiencia**_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 2 - - - Solo alzo por Ella - - -

_**POV. Edward**_

-Buenos días Edward -dijo mi hermana

-¿Que tienen de buenos?

-Como eres negativo, tu ropa ya esta lista, te espero abajo

-Alice hoy no insistas que no iré -dije con mi voz ronca

-Sabia que me dirías algo así, así que me prepare - me destape rápido _¿Ahorra qué? _con cara de confusión, la vi asomarse por la puerta- ¡Emmett! - mi hermano el oso, apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa, mi cuerpo reaccionó y me agarre de la cama lo mas que pude

-Edward, hoy no es tu día -dijo Emmett mas cerca _ningún día es mi día_

-¿Lista Alice? - no hubo respuesta pero de repente sentí que flotaba y después, oí como se habría la llave de la regadera

-No Emmett, no lo hagas, que ni se te ocurra pensar... -era tarde Em, me tiro a la tina con agua fría - ¡Joder! -mi cuerpo se había echo muy débil últimamente, así que no pude levantarme- ¿Emmet, que rayos te pasa? -me echo _Shampoo_, en el pelo, sin quitarme la ropa, y empezó a enjabonarme- ¡Emmett! - me quito la playera con ayuda de Alice y me echo jabón- ¡es suficiente! –grite, ya muy enojado- Ya entendí, lo haré yo

-Gracias a Dios, pensé que tendría que quitarte los pantalones -dijo Emmett aliviado

-Ja ja que gracioso, ¡largo! -se levanto y salió

-Báñate rápido porque el desayuno está listo y no queras que Emmy... -de repente su mirada se ilumino- ¡Emmett, deja mis panqueques! -dicho esto salió disparada del baño, yo aproveche para levantarme y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Cuando termine de bañarme y cambiare baje y desayune sin ganas, terminando puse mi plato en el fregadero y cuando iba a abrir la llave para lavar el plato, la duende me jalo de la playera, sacándome de la cocina

-Se hace tarde, Eddie -gruñí, odiaba que me digiera así- vamos súbete al _Jeep -_ hice caso

-De nuevo, el día transcurrió igual, con las mismas miradas queriendo asesinarme y otras curiosas, definitivamente no sabían la historia si no también querían matarme, en fin todo el día fue lo mismo, me dieron dos gafetes, para una hora, y eso que me faltaba una clase _Biología,_ con el Profesor Barnes, la última clase. No pude evitarlo y mire la silla bacía de al lado- la tristeza me invadió- ese pequeño detalle faltaba, mi compañera, ya no estaba, me distraje tanto en los recuerdos que no note que la clase ya había terminado

-Bueno, demos por terminado esta clase, pueden salir todos - agarre mi mochila y estaba a punto de salir cuando el Profesor me detuvo- menos usted Sr Cullen

-Diablos -murmure

-¿De qué se trato mi clase hoy? -pregunto de repente, mire el suelo- no lo sabe - no era una pregunta

-Lo... -suspire- lo siento, es solo que...

-Lo sé -lo mire sorprendido, suspiro- sé lo que siente, se lo duro que es eso y lo comprendo, pero míreme, sigo viviendo y sigo con mi vida, espero usted haga lo mismo, lo siento por entrometerme, pero todo Forks, lo sabe Sr Cullen, es imposible que en este pueblecito tan pequeño, haiga secretos -rio irónicamente y después se puso serio- pero en enserio, tiene que seguir, falta muy poco para acabar la escuela y supongo que quiere graduarse -asentí todavía en _Shock-_ eso creí, así que siga estudiando, termine la escuela y no se rinda -me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, me sonrió y recogió su maletín

-Muchas gracias profesor, tratare de hacer lo que me pide

-De nada, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti o si quieres -me miro a los ojos- hazlo por _Ella -_mire hacia la ventana y en eso un rayo alumbro el salón, _hoy había un poco de sol, como a ella le gustaba-_ lo siento si te incomode

-No se preocupe, estoy bien -sonreí sin que la alegría llegara a mis ojos

-Y Edward – llamo- lamento decirle que tendrá que quedarse una hora después de la escuela en detención -suspire- lo siento, pero sigo siendo profesor -sonrió- espero ponga atención a mis clases -dicho esto salió con una sonrisa, mire el escritorio, agarre mi gafete y Salí, _una hora más ¿que más da?_

-¡Edward! -grito Alice desde el pasillo- Edward -se acerco mas- ¿oye dónde estabas? te estamos esperando

-Alice, lo siento, pero debo ir a...

-ash no me digas -me interrumpió- ¿otra vez a detención? -asentí- Edward ¿cuándo vas a comportarte? se que Ella se fue, pero... -se cayó, _la nombro, la había nombrado, sabe que ese tema es prohibido_- ¿ahorra que hiciste? -cambio el tema rápidamente

-Alice, la nombraste -la acuse- sabes que no.., que no... –Tartamudee- no debes hablar de… Ella -dije con mi voz fría- te lo pedí ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento Edward, no volverá a pasar –me miro con disculpa- pero algo si tienes que saber, algún día tienes que superarlo

-Me iré a detención, tu decides si esperarme o irte con Emmett -dije bruscamente

-De acurdo -suspiro- no te enojes -me detuvo, con sus manos en mi pecho- ¿Cuánto te esperaremos esta vez? -sonrió, yo solo la mire

-Tres horas –dije sin ganas

-Pero es viernes -chillo- ¡ay Edward! te esperaremos -se dio la media vuelta y se fue diciendo algo como- 'tenía que ser hoy, sabe que es viernes y lo hace adrede, ¿por qué lo hace?, no comprare mis Zapatillas nuevas si lo hace de nuevo, le prometí a mama que.. '-rodee mis ojos y me dirigí a detención

Entre al salón y la maestra Letty, me dio una sonrisa, claro no le respondí, no porque me cayera mal, si no que no veía el sentido para sonreír, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, ¿para que hacerlo ahorra? _Hazlo por Ella_, aquellas, palabras retumbaron con fuerza en mi ser, me dio un dolor al recordar eso, rápidamente me senté en el pupitre de mero atrás, esta vez no me encontraba solo, una chica morena se encontraba en la otra esquina, se veía tímida y un chico todo vestido de negro estaba en medio al frente, parresia como tipo punk.

Estaba seguro que al salir Alice, haría su típica _noche de películas_, para mi sonaba a _noche para torturar a Edward_, sabe bien que odio eso, como quiere que soporte, sus burlas, sus chistes, no le veía la gracia, bueno a nada le veía la gracia, _hazlo por Ella,_ sentí como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una daga a mi pecho, de nuevo, todas las palabras de Profesor Barnes me inundaron _¿Que le habrá pasado al Profesor Barnes, para que me diga eso? ¿habrá sufrido lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué él supo lo mío y yo no lo del? ¿Fue hace mucho?_ todas esas preguntas y más me llenaron y me empezó a doler la cabeza, _tienes tiempo para pensar._ _Hasta ahora sabia solo una cosa, todo lo que haría, lo haría por Ella, aunque no fuera fácil_

Pasaron las tres horas y salí, ya me había acostumbrado a esto, como quiera así vivía, llegando a mi casa hacia lo mismo, me enceraba en mi habitación.

Camine por el estacionamiento, ya vacio, no era difícil de encontrar a Emmett y Alice. No me percataron ya que Alice se pintaba las uñas de los pies _no puede ser, le estaba pintando las uñas a Emmet no a ella,_ rodé mis ojos, mientras este cantaba, bueno gritaba una canción

_-macho, macho men..._

Al oír la letra, casi reí al ver tal escena tan ridícula, Emmet cantando _eso_ y pintándose las uñas, solo casi reí, _hazlo por Ella_ hice un esfuerzo y trate de sonreí, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca, _lo siento, tratare de hacerlo mejor_ murmure, como si Ella me oyera

_-macho, macho, men..._

Me quede parado viendo la escena desde lejos, pero Alice volteo y se percato de mi presencia, así que seguí caminando hasta llegar al _Jeep_

-Edward, por fin sales -grito Alice, guardando sus cosas. Emmet, se quedo en _Shock_

-Esto no es lo que piensas, Edward -se excuso- yo, solo ayudaba a Alice -apago la radio y se puso sus zapatos

-Emmet, no tienes que explicarme -dije con mi cara de desagrado y sacudiendo mi mano en su cara- por favor limítate a manejar -me subí al _Jeep_ y tome asiento- ¿nos vamos o qué? –asintieron y Em, arranco

* * *

Bueno ahi esta el segundo capi, subire el tercero pronto, solo dejenme sus comentarios, nesesito saber lo que piensan

los quiere,

meli*


	3. Movies

_**N/A **Espero que les este gustando el fic, bueno ya me an echo muichas preguntas y como ya les habia dicho, este fic es de Edward y Bella en el proximo cap, les dare un pista, bueno en realidad una pista muy grande. Queria haserles una pregunta ¿Quieren un Flasback? para saber lo que ocurrio, lo quieren? bueno avisan en los Reviews y dejen su opinion :P _

_**Agradecimientos;** _a todas estas chavs por dejar sus mensajitos sus alertas y poner en favoritos, enserio muchas grasias, por eso este capitulo va dedicado a todos estos; **bellavampirezza, nabi cullen, Joss Alvarado, lunaisabella, Nico Black Vulturi, ****Clari.A **(solo que ella no tiene cuenta) **P**ero en especial a; **eviita cullen, emmahale, anabel94, Kotesiita_Cullen_Swan**

_**

* * *

**_

Llegando, me baje del carro con un dolor de cabeza horrible, gracias a que Alice no apago la radio en ningún momento, mis papas aun no llegaban, así que subí, entre a mi cuarto tire mi mochila y me recosté en mi cama, agarre un libro y empecé a estudiar, algo que había dejado de hacer, tenia unos minutos leyendo, pero como el dolor de cabeza seguía, fui a la oficina de mi padre Carlisle, y tome una aspirina, baje y no se encontraba nadie mas que Emmett sentado en su cojín jugando con su Xbox, no vi a Alice en ninguna parte así que supuse que salio fuera

-Oye Eddie -llamo Em, al verme le puso pause a su juego y volteo, lo iba a ignorar como siempre pero regreso _esa_ frase a mi cabeza así que lo mire sin ganas- ¿no quieres jugar?- negué- pero es viernes, no tienes escusa

-Hoy no tengo ganas -dije malhumorado

-Nunca tienes ganas -susurro Emmett volteandose

-Ese no es tu problema -dije molesto _¿Por que se meten en lo que no les importa? _

-Si, de acuerdo -dijo sin mirar esta vez- entiendo -susurro, yo suspire _bien echo __Edward__, cada vez mejoras más _dijo uina voz rara

-Lo siento Em, no tengo ganas -me di la vuelta y entre a la cocina, tome un vaso lo llene con agua y me tome la aspirina, cuando termine de enjuagar el vaso salí- ¿Emmett, a que hora llegaran mama y papa? -pregunte

-Creo que como a las diez -contesto, sin hacerme mucho caso _genial ahorra también alejaba a mis hermanos_ subí a mi habitación y me encerré con llave, no quiero que me molesten la pastilla en peso a hacer efecto, así que me recoste en la cama y después de rato caí dormido

Me desperté casi como a las 8:30, me pare algo atontado por dormir mucho pero ya estaba acostumbrado, tenia un poco de hambre debo admitir y salí al pasillo me fije que había unas maletas así que supuse que Esme y Carlisle ya habían llegado, baje lentamente cada escalón, Emmett, ya no estaba ahí, las luces estaban prendidas, estaba apunto de entrar al comedor cuando escuche

-Se a vuelto un ogro -murmuraron y no pude evitar, no seguir escuchando

-Respeta a tu hermano, Alice -dijo mi madre

-Mama, tenemos que decirle -suplicaba Alice- no puede vivir toda su vida así _-¿De que estaban hablando?_- parece un Zombie _-¿quien parece Zombie? _

-Papa, Mama -llamo Emmett - Alice tiene razón -su tono era serio_, es algo de ver para creer_- no podemos dejar que siga pasando esto, ahí que detenerlo ya

-Si, papa, no podemos cruzar los brazos y fingir que todo esta bien, cuando no es así, Edward debe saberlo _-¿Yo?¿que debo saber?_ - ¿o que acaso no recuerdan, todo lo que sufrió, que casi se nos va, por tener tanta fiebre, o que dejo de comer y teníamos que darle en la boca como bebe? –mi garganta ardia junto con mi estomago, pero no era por habre, era por algo que no lograba comprender, _¿En serio, yo acue asi de mal?- _ahorra, nos habla y es un avance estupendo, pero sigue sin vivir... -se callo- no ay brillo en sus ojos... y me duele verlo así

-Ya no se que hacer -sollozo mi madre, _si que había causado daño_- esto tiene que acabar, ¡lo se! a mi tambien me duele verlo asi... -no se escucho mas que llanto - pero no es tan fácil hijos -murmuro- Carlisle, explicarles -dijo mama sorbiendo su nariz

-Miren niños, Charlie, nos lo a pedido _-¿__Charlie__? ¿el mismo __Charlie__ que yo conozco?_- el esta muy molesto con el -_como no estarlo_- el personalmente, dijo... -gracias a mi debilidad de ultima mente, me resbale, pero no caí, solo que me todos notaron mi presencia

-Oye, Edward -llamo Em, nervioso

-Hola cariño -sonrió mi madre limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿como estas? -se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿nos extrañaste?

-¿Edward, te sientes mejor? -asentí extrañado _Supongo que había visto la caja_

-¿A que hora llegaron? -pregunte viendo a todos, los ojos de todos estaban nerviosos

-Huy, ya tenemos rato, pero tu estabas en un sueño profundo, te llamamos, pero no quisiste levantarte –contesto Alice

-Si, no dejabas de roncar- dijo Emmett, todos rieron menos yo, mama lo noto y suspiro

-¿Y de que hablaban? -pregunte como sin nada. Alice le hizo señas a mama con los ojos y esta miro el suelo

-Nada Edward -contesto mi padre- solo... que ya falta muy poco para que terminen la escuela -puso su mano en mi espalda dándome unas palmadas

-Pronto se irán... -susurro mama, aquello hubiera sido convincente, si no hubiera escuchado la conversacion. Me aleje de el abrazo de mi madre y las manos de mi padre y subí _¿Que estaban hablando de mi y que rayos tiene que ver __Charlie__, en esto?_

-¿No cenaras? - pregunto Alice. tenia hambre pero el apetito había bajado, al nombrar a Charlie solo hizo que la recordara a ella de nuevo

-No tengo hambre -conteste lo mejor que pude _¿Por que tenia que ser tan difícil? ellos no tenían la culpa de esto _pense _Claro que no la tienen _esa no era mi voz, era la voz de.. sacudi mi cabeza_  
_  
Entre al cuarto y me ensere, me alegre que Alice no entrara a molesta. Faltaban tan solo 3 semanas, para que terminara la escuela y que me mudara a Los Ángeles -ay es donde iría a la universidad- pero ya no importaba eso, ni los estudios, ni terminar la escuela, ni graduarme de doctorado, todos mis sueños se había esfumado, solo estudiaba por mis padres, mi madre sufre mucho al verme así, creo que ella y carlisle son los únicos por los que no me e matado, por que claro que eh pensado en quitarme la _vida ¿pero a un así que mas da? ¿Quien dijo que ahorra tengo vida? no seria lo mismo, estar aquí que estar allá en el infierno_, por que gracias a mi idiotez, se muy bien que no merezco estar en el cielo,por eso no me eh matado también, estaría abajo y ella arriba, aun mas lejos todavía, ella tal vez, aun me espera, pensando como siempre que estaré con ella, por que ella es todo un ángel, que aun después de lo que le hice, ella me perdonara, por que era la persona con el corazón mas grande del mundo, pero yo no lo merecía y bien lo sabían, ella no esta aquí por lo mismo, por mi idiotez

_Toc__toc_ -tocador la puerta- ¿puedo pasar? -era Alice, suspire y me senté en el colchón

-Si, pasa -dije -pero me dio miedo, al oír mi voz, sentí como si fuera algo automático, no por que lo dijera, mi voz era ronca, como si estuviera rota, paresia la de alguien que acaba de recuperar su voz, pues mi tono no era muy alegre, Era, raro no haber notado todo esto antes, es como si apenas abriera los ojos de un profundo sueño que duro años- Alice, abrio la puerta y entro con una bandeja de comida, la dejo en la mesita noche para luego, quedar parada enfrente de mi

-Gracias –murmurre, ella asintio

-Solo venia a decirte, que.. -me miro asustada, ¿_acaso, esto lo había echo yo?_ pensé _Si, mira lo que as echo_, dijo de nuevo aquella voz, fue aquella voz que yo conocía muy bien, era su voz la voz mas hermosa, la voz de ella, _Edward__?_... una voz familiar, pero no la de ella, me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Edward, estas bien? -era Alice, había olvidado que ella estaba aquí, _¿Por que juegan así conmigo?Dios _

Si, si estoy bien ¿que decías? -dije calmado, ella me miro raro, mientras yo seguía pensando, el por que había escuchado su voz

-Ha, pues... te venia a decir... -miro el suelo y empezó a jugar con su cabello, algo muy raro de ella, ya que solo, lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, ¿_pero por que?_- que Em y yo... vamos a Movie Club, por que nos desvelaremos viendo películas, ya le dijimos a mama y papa, pero ellos van a desempacar -dijo mas calmada, pero de nuevo se puso nerviosa- y... bueno... si tu querríais ir...con nosotros? – termino con un suspiro _¿Eso era por lo que estaba nervosa? Por que me negara a su invitacion_, yo me quede ahí mirándola, ceñudo, _¿cuantas veces, abra echo esto y yo ni en cuanta? ¿acaso siempre me negaba?_ ahorra empezaba a abrir los ojos, por alguna razón y empezaba a ver, con mas claridad, todo el daño que había causado durante casi ya dos años _¿Tan egoísta, había sido?_ pensé _Lamentable mente si, pero se que mejoraras, de ahorra en adelante _era su voz de nuevo- Si quieres, tu escoges las pelis -Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, de nuevo. _¿Debería ir?_ no pasaba nada si no voy_ Claro que debes ir_ me grito aquella voz, tan hermosa _Vamos, __Edward__, lo prometiste_ me suplicaba, de repente, pude jurar que sentía su presencia a un lado mio y empezaba a empujarme _Tu puedes_ me pare sin ganas y mire a Alice ceñudo, ella suspiro- Lo siento, no quería molestarte -_Quita esa cara_ ordeno y yo rápidamente la quite- entiendo, iremos Em y yo, nos vemos _-¡Rayos __Edward__, se va, __detenla_! me grito furiosa _Pero no quiero_ conteste _Haz lo por ella_, las palabras del maestro Barnes, regresaron, trague en seco _Si __Edward__, vamos, haz lo por mi_ suplico, _¡No es justo que juegues as!_ Reclame, pero ala vez aun poco asustado, _si ella me lo estaba ordenando, lcaro que le aria caso  
_  
-Espera, aun no me dejas contestarte -la detuve, esta me miro extrañada- ¿Cuantas puedo rentar? -Alice sonrió y como que me iba a abrazar, pero se detubo

-Las que quieras -sonrió de nuevo y bajo dando saltitos, yo la seguí _Ese es mi __Edward _sonrei sin darme cuenta, pero claro, la alegria no llego a mis ojos

Durante el camino hasia _Movie Club _Emmet, no dejo de verme, durante todo el tiempo, tenia ganas de gritar _''Si, de verdad, estoy aquí, idiota, pero solo por que ella me ordeno, de acuerdo? así que no alucines''_, pero claro que no lo aria _Que bueno que piensas, eso_.

En cuanto llegamos, me baje dando un suspiro _Edward__, no seas dramático, no es para tanto_. Camine detrás de mis hermanos, pero derrepente, ellos, ya no estaba, se habían ido a ver las peliculas y me dejaron solo, iba caminando, pero luego la vi...

* * *

¿Quien sera? qe abra visto Edward! bueno la verdad es que yo ya lo se xD pero siempre ahi que poner un poco de drama ;P

bueno dejen su dulce mensaje y diganme ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Quieren Flasback?

y tmb los invito a leer, mis oros fic, **The Reason **y **Give opportunity to love**, y si quieren pasar por mi blog, para que voten, estoy poniendo 3 fic, para cual queren primero! espero que pasen, de nuevo muchas grasis a todos los que me leen. Proximo cap, casi listo, llamado _Memories_

meli*

Capitulo 3 - - - Peliculas - - -


	4. Memories

**Bueno como les dije, yo actualizo pronto ;) espero les guste este capi, dejen Reviews!**

**Capitulo dedicado a; _Joss Alvarado, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, eviita_cullen, Kotesiita_Cullen_Swan, Vampire-Hale-Cullen, Clari.A, bellavampirezza, MEL´S_**

_**¿Quieren saber quien era ella?**_

**_¿Enserio, quieren saber!_**

**_bueno, a leer _**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 4 - - - Recuerdos - - -

Camine detrás de mis hermanos, pero derrepente, ellos, ya no estaba, se habían ido a ver las películas y me dejaron solo, iba caminando, cuando vi a la cajera, se me hacia tan conocida y derrepente se ilumino mi cara, era Ángela Weber_ Rayos, ¿por que tienes que aparecer ahorra?_ Ella era una de sus mejores amigas de mi amada, aparte de Alice, pero desde lo ocurrido ella, Angela, me desprecia y por ello Alice y ella tuvieron una pelea, _De nuevo gracias a mi_ y no se a vuelto a hablar -camine mirando el suelo- pues la verdad tenia todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, yo fui el culpable

-¡Tu no deberías estar aquí! -grito una voz masculina y chillona, entonces, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, voltee a ver de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba ella y pude ver, no solo a Mike que era el que me había gritado, si no también su novio Ben y Jessica, que me miraban con desprecio _Tranquilo_ me dijo aquella voz, yo suspire y seguí caminando- ¡Ey tu! -grito de nuevo, aquel chico fastidioso- Este no es un lugar, apropiado para los tuyos -gruñí _¿Que le pasa a este?_ Una cosa, es insultarme, pero a mi familia, ni loco _Por favor, Edward, no hagas nada imprudente_ me suplico, fui desasiendo los nudos, que se había hecho en mis manos y me le quede mirando tratando de tranquilizarme- Eso es gallina, no me puedes dar la cara, por que sabes que tengo razón, ¿Por que no se largan tu y tu mocosa familia de aquí? -gruni de nuevo y voltee a mirarlo

-Mike, tranquilizate -dijo Ángela- si sigues así, vendrá alguien y nos sacara por tanto escandalo ç

-Si Mike, este no es un lugar, para los tuyos -escupí imitando sus palabras, _¿Edward, por que no me haces caso?_ Mike, volteo a verme con rabia y estaba seguro que venia a golpearme, pero después, por alguna razón, dejo de mirarme y miro a Jessica y Ben

-Vámonos de aquí... -dijo agarro algo del tablero y se retiro con los demás, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Alice

-¿Viste, todo? -pregunté, asintió

-No te preocupes.. -quito su mano y sonrió de repente- ¿Y cuales escogiste? -lo mire ceñudo- de películas ¿cuales escogiste? -en estos momentos agradesco tenerla como hermana, mire las películas de mi alrededor y agarre una sin ver cual era- ¿Esta? -me miro con una ceja levantada- ¿Edward, sabes cual acabas de agarrar, por lo menos? -negué, movió su cabeza en modo de negación y luego soltó una risita- es la de ''Titanic'', pero sabes, la llevare yo.. -asentí _¿Titanic, enserio? ay Edward_ me reprocho la voz

-¡Yo llevare estas! -grito Emmett, corriendo hacia nosotros, traía como diez películas en sus, manos- miren esta acaba de salir de estreno, se llama ''Avatar'' ¿que dicen? -Alice iba a hablar, pero Em la callo- no esperen, miren esta, se llama ''Dos idiotas en un patrulla'' sale Bruce Willis, mi actor favorito -chillo- a lo mejor, esta te gusta a ti Alice, se llama ''Dear John'' estaba en los estrenos y bueno antes de que los demás las agarran traje todas, así encojemos y luego regreso las otras -_Emmett si que estaba emocionado_-

-Emmett, no puedes hacer eso -dijo Alice

-Espera, aun no termino, también traje ''Zombieland'',''Chicas sin freno'', ''Par de colmilludos,'' dicen que esta padre, -se encogió de hombros- esta es ''Crepusculo'' , según aquí dice que se trata de vampiros, me imagino que es de miedo, ay que verla -grito- ''La isla siniestra'' estaba buscando la de ''Titanic'' pero no la encontré, pero como vi esta y sale el mismo actor, creo que me puedo conformar -definitiva mente, paresia un niño

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Alice, soltando una risita, Emmett, la miro ceñudo- Edward, ya escogió esa -yo bufe y Em, me miro

-No puede ser, me ganaste -dijo mirando el suelo- tu pensaste primero -_No es la primera vez_ solté una risita, los dos me miraron ceñudos pero no duro mucho por que Emmett, volvió a mirar sus películas- pero bueno, también traigo ''The Road'' ''Cuarto contacto'' ''Push'' ''Gladiador'' ''Yo Robot''

-Joder, hermano, trajiste, toda la tienda -dije malhumorado

-Dije que esperen a que termine -contesto furioso, yo me puse serio y mire, Alice, tenia un sonrisa burlona- ...''Noche en un museo'' 1 y 2 ''Iron man'' y...-nos miro sonriendo como niño- estas les van a encantar, traigo las de ''Lluvia de hamburguesas'' ''UP'' ''El rey leon'' ''Toy Story1, 2 y 3'' ''Walle'' ''Monster in'' y ''Ratatouille''

-¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto Alice, con sus manos en sus caderas y moviendo su pie, este asintió con un sonrisa- bueno, yo traigo la de ''Soy leyeda'' ''Loca por las compras'' ''PD:I love you -rodé mis ojos, _Es tate quieto_, dijo ella, Alice me golpeo, el hombro, -''The notbook'' ''Marley y yo''

- ¡Ha esa, la estaba buscando! -grito Emmett, yo rodé los ojos y Alice lo mire mal

-Emmet, callate aun no termino -se desquito- ''Diva adolescente'' ''Guerra de novias'' ''Marido y Larry'' y ''La propuesta''

-¿Y cuales llevaras tu, Edward? -pregunto Em

-No creo que sea necesario llevar mas -dije _No seas patético_ me reprocho

-Bueno, pero tan siquiera lleva una -dijo Alice, mientras Emmett asentía, suspire

-De acuerdo, llevare -voltee hasia la repisa y camine, y luego vi aquella pelicula, que tanto amaba ella ''Romeo y Julieta'' -esta -se las enseñe, Alice, me miro en shock mientras Emmett, me miraba con una cara extraña y una ceja levantada _De acuerdo, me equivoque, ahorra si eres patetico_

-De todas, las películas que ahi, ¿escojes esa ? -dijo Alice, asentí- ¿Por que? -mire la película de nuevo y entendió- esta bien, se ve buena -dijo como si nada

-Ey ¿y porque no esta? -volteamos a ver a Emmet que con un mano cargaba las 15 pelis y con la otra agaraba dos- mira esta -le entrego una a Alice y la otra la empeso a ver

-Bueno esta se llama ''The Runaways'' pero no me llama mucho la atension ¿a ti? -me miro yo me encoji de hombros- creo que eso es un no.. y la que trais Em?

-Esta se llama ''A walk to remember'' y se trata de un chico gay.. -Alice, lo miro mal- lo siento, de un chico, que se enamoro de una chica, tipico, pero la chica no era cual quier chica, tambien es tipico

-Emmet, podrias seguir -pedi

-¿Donde iba? ¡asi!, pero no era una chica normal si no que era una vampira.. - grito

-¡Emmet!- grito Alice- ¿podrias leer ya bien?

-Joder con ustedes, andan de un humor.. -Alice y yo lo miramos mal, suspiro y miro de nuevo el caset- esta chica le ocultaba a su novio algo, que era que ella estaba enferma, el al enterarse el se drepime un poco, pero vuelve con ella y trata de disfrutar, ya que la chica despues... -se callo tragando en seco me miro a mi luego a Alice y asi susesibamente- creo que esta ya no me gusto tanto.. pff -hiso como que la avento pero la puso en sus axilas

-¿Despues que Emmett? -chillo mi hermana, Emmett la miro con los ojos como platos mientras movia su cabeza en modo de negasion y luego Alice sin palabras dijo ''¿Por que?'' este me miro luego la peli y luego miro a Alice y nego nuevamente yo no entendia nada, solo me cruse de brazoz y mire las peliculas de a lado- ay no jadas, dejame verla -Alice la iba agarrar, pero Emmett, la levanto al aire con su mano, obvio Alice no alcansaba su estatura era apenas de 1.58 y la de Emmett 1.80, claro yo le ganaba 1.86

-¡Que no Alice!- grito Emmett, serio, Alice se detuo, Yo sigui mirando las pelis, pero en realidad ninguna me llamo la atension, mas bien estaba pensando, _¿como o por que habia escuchado su voz, acaso ya me estaba volviendo loco? o mas bien ya estaba loco?_ esperaba que la voz contestara pero nada, tambien ultimamente, todos los recuerdos estaban regresando como si hubieran revivido, como los chicos de hace un momento, no me habia fijado en ellos ya y ahorra de la nada los veo, aunque fueramos al mismo instituto no los vei, primero los evitaba, me evitaban, asi era como funsionaba, en cada reseso, yo iba directo a las clases o mas bien a la libreria, mi refugio, cuando iba a la sclases, no prestaba atension, me mantenia dormido en mis sueños o simpremente pensado en todo, en la libreria cada vez que me escondia ahi, me proteji a de los demas, no me atrevia a darle la cara a la gente por mi gran tonteria, siempre, me metia en un libro completamente, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y los chicos que me querian asesinar que me esperaban afuera

-¡Eres un idiota! -grito Alice, me estremesi, volte y vi como le pegaba en el hombro a Emmett, ahorra Alice sostenia aque caset y miraba con furia a Emmett, este solo miraba el suelo- ¿por que no me dijiste? ¿y si se hubiera enterado.. ?

-Yo te trate de desir, pero no me entendias... -yo los miraba sin entender _¿De que hablaban?_ volte de rejo biendo como cuchichiaban

-Eso no importa -susurraba Alice- ¿que, si se ...?

-Pero no fue asi -la corto Em- damela y olvidalo -Alice, se la entrego y este la dejo ahi, luego me miro y sonrio- ¿cual elejiste, despues de todo Eddie? -gruñi, _en serio es nesesario que me dijiera asi?_

-Ya les habia dicho -susurre- ''Romeo y Julieta'' -_Ni tu te la cres Eddie_ bufe negando con la cabeza, _mi dulce amada, no se por que te oigo, pero con eso tengo para seguir_, Emmet y Alice me miraron ceñudos

-Bueno.. ''Romeo y Julieta'' sera -dijo Em, cambiando de cara ceñuda a una gran sonrisa de niño- ¡ay, ya quiero llegar a casa! -chilo casi como niña, rode mis ojos- primero veremos...

-No, no, no, primero veremos, ''Soy leyenda'' o ''PD: I love you'' -dijo Alice, moviendo sus manos en la cara de Emm y caminando hasia la caja, yo me quede ahi sin moverme pense que me llevarian ''A walk to remember''' _¿por que habran cambiado de pareser?_ camine hasia la repisa donde estaba la peli que habia dejado Em y cuando la vi la agarre y la empese a leer, _Eres tan terco_ hasta que me quede esttico en mi lugar por el gran final de esa historia de 'amor', acaso esa tambien era mi historia de ''amor'' pensaolo bien, creo que si, jamas en mi vida, jamas, jamas, podria amar a alguien mas que no fuera Ella, ella era unica, era mi todo, mi vida, mi amor, mi sol, todo, lamentablemente se habia ido, ella no tenia lusemia, como en esta historia, eso era lo peor de mi historia, yo si tenia como haber salbado a mi amada, yo si pude evitar su muerte, pero no, yo era, nadamas y el unico culpable de su fallecimiento, lo peor era, que ella no murio por una enfermedad, si no por mi idiotez, _¡Dios Edward, no te culpes mas!_ sin darme cuenta, mi vista se habia vuelto borosa y una lagrima se habia posado en mi cara, sonrei amargamete a recordarla.

Despues de estar un momento tratando de que se me quitaran las lagrimas fui con mis hermanos que ya estaban en la caja peliandose, bufe _¿Que esperabas? son Emmett y Alice_ asenti y camine hasia ellos, despues de todo ellos si me queria, habian evitado que viera eso, pero como lo terco que soy, lo vi

-¡Pero yo quiero un Hershey's! -chillo Em

-Que no, solo palomitas y soda, nada de cocholates -lo regaño este paro los labios y se cruso de brasos _si, Emmett, es todo un niño aun a sus 19 años_ Despues de explicarle a Em, que no comprariamos el chocolate, y pagamos las peliculas, entramos en el jeep de Emmett, este iba manejando con Alice de copiloto y yo atras, y llegamos a casa por fin

Despues de sacrar las palomitas y todas sus chataras Alice puso ''Soy leyenda'' despues Emmett puso ''Push'' de nuevo Alice con ''La propuesta'' Emmett se paro y empeso a bailar fente a nosotros como la artista _Sandra Bullock_

- ¡_La ventana, la pared huo huo huo!_ -puso su pompas en nuestras caras, volteando a vernos yo tenia una cara de como si no estubiera pasando nada, mientras Alice miraba con asco y siguio cantando - _¡nedie ve como es, Eddie, es raro y Alice es desquisiada!_ -esto se staba salioendo de control - ¡_huo huo huo, la ventana, la pared, los Hershey's, y mueve el bote, si, y muevelo muevelo, muevelo!_

-¡Ya no jodas! -grito Alice- has aruinado la pelicula -nego- ¡sientate, por dios! -Emm hiso caso y se callo, pero eso no evito a que dejara de cantar. Despues de esas, pusieron ''Pd: I love you'' ''ZoombieLand'' ''Marido y Larry''

-Buno chica y chico -Em se levanto gritando- ¡es horra de la sesion del terror! -nos apunto con sus dos manos y luego movio los deditos sacando la lengua- preparensen -se volteo y puso ''Crepusculo''- esta tiene que dar miedo, de volada se nota, aparte son de vampiros -en cuanto empeso la pelicula, ya llebaba la mitan cuando Alice soltaba risitas por la cara de amargado de Em- ¡esto no da miedo! ¡es de amor! que clase de pelicula es de vampiros y no da miedo ?

-¡Esta! -Alice solto una carcajada- ¡uy que miedo Emmett, se estan besando!, ¡todos corran! -no pude evitarlo y casi reia _Vamos tu puedes, una risita_ y asi como me ordeno, deje salir una risita, Emmett me miro y bufo mientras Alice me miraba entre raro y feliz.

Dezpues de que Emmett se enojara por no rentar tantas peliculas de terror, puso la de UP hasta que quedaron domridos, yo aproveche y me levante a poner ''Romeo y julieta'' _Bueno, en realidad la veras, no lo puedo creer_ desia aquella voz

-Solo para oirte mi amada y para verte - susurre, puse la peli y me sente en el sofa de tres, que estaba frente a la TV, Emmet estaba en el chico sentado co la cabeza asia riba y la boca abierta, mientras Alice estaba en el suelo echa bolita y tambien totalmente dormida, puse play y comenso la eplicula, trate de ponerle atensio peor no podia, muchos recuerdos me invadian, como la noche en que Alice invito a mi amada a venir por que era noche de peliculas, como ahorra, solo que no estaba, ese dia Ella habia rentado ''Romeo y julieta'' y recuerdo que todos se abian quedado dormido exepto nosotros, yo estaba en el mismo lugar, exepto que lla, estba recostada en el enorme sofa, con su cabeza en mi regaso, ay como la extrañaba, con su pelo cafe marron y sus ojos chocolate sus mejillas, Oh Dios, amaba esas mejillas al ponerse de color carmis y luego sus labios, ella y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, empese a llorar, p mientras los recuerdos me ahogaban, recordando, como ella lloraba con esta pelicula, o cuando ella reia, su risa me daba un paro cardiaco, era todo un angel, mi angel

-Como te extraño -susurre en un sollozo- mi dulce amada

* * *

**jeje lo siento si piensan que ella, era Ella, pero bn ese era el fin del anterior fic,**

**Se que a lo mejor quedaba mas aqui como Moives, pero si se dan cuanta, son mas que dada recuerdos y pz pro eso me gusto xD**

**¿les gusto? proximo fic ''Graduacion''**

**mm... las que visitaron mi blog, sabran la desgrasia de lo que paso a l Flasback, pero ya lo estoy terminando! otravez... -.-**

**lo subire pronto! los kiero besos **


	5. Deja vú

**_¡Hi people! ¿como estan? me estrañaron? ¿quieren ver el siguiente cap? haha bueno aqui esta, por fin xD_**

**_recuerdan que este cap se llamaria ''Graduacion'' bn asi iba ser solo que todos me estan diciendo que ya querian el Flashback, asi que ay lo tienen espero que lo disfruten y por fa dejen sus comentarios, que los amo! sean aunque sea para critica, a mi me sirven ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

- - Capitulo 5 Deja vu - - -

**Edward POV**

Era Viernes en la tarde cuando se le ocurrio a Alice la gran idea que que fueramos todos a la playa, mis padres se fueron en el carro de papa y Alice, Emmett y yo, nos fuimos en el Jeep de el ultimo.

Mis hermanos jugaban en el mar junto con mis papas, mientras yo me sentaba en la arena y leia un libro, me hablaron varias veses, pero me negue, despues que cayo la noche, mis padres decidieron que era hora de irnos, asi que lo hisimos, estabamo subiendo pero voltee, por alguna razon y vi un arbol, no lo habia notado antes, pero ese arbol fue donde Ella y yo nos habiamos dado nuestro primer beso, me quede estatico y sonrei sin rencor, pero no duro mucho

-¡Vamos, Edward, sube!- grito Emmett, suspire y subi, ya era de noche, pero era viernes, asi que suponia que saldriamos- ¡Daremos un paseo, ¿que les parese? -grito Emmett, quitandome la palabras

Ibamos en una caretera despues de pasar varios tiendas y casas cuando Alice prendio la musica y _Hot n cold de katy Perry_, sono en todo el carro

-¡Dejale ahi! -chillo Alice- _you change your mind_ -empeso a canta, mientras Em, le seguia, un _Deja vu_ me inundo y empese a respirar pesadamente _Tranqulo_ me dijo la voz, yo empece a ver todo borroso, no solo por el llanto, me estaba empesando a marear- _That youre no goog for me_ –ahorra el aire tambien me faltaba- _Cause youre hot then youre cold _- le subieron mas y la imagen de el trailer hasia nosotros me vino, en eso paso un carro y empese a sudar, _NO, no por var no de nuevo_ me recargue, pero no funsiono- _Youre yes then youre no_ -empese a moverme inquieto- _youre in then youre out..._

_-_¡BASTA! -grite, lo dos rapidamente voltearon a verme, exepto que Em por el retrobisor- ¡PAREN!, ¡PAREN!, ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PAREN! -Alice apago el radio y me miro- ¡MALDITASEA PAREN! -grite de nuevo, Em hizo caso y se orillo, rapidamente, abri la puerta y me baje del Jeep tirandome al suelo, me inque en el pasto, sostienendome con una mano en el sesped y otra en mi estomago- gracias- susurre, sabiendo que ellos, podrian escucharme. Alice se aserco a mi y puso su mano en mi espada al igual que Emmett

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Alice, asenti, pero luego una lagirma se escapo por mis ojos y negue- es.. es.. ¿es por ella, no es asi? -pregunto un poco asustada por mi reaccion, yo me estremesi, solte un solloso y asenti- lo siento Edward, habiamos olvidado como... paso -asenti de nuevo

-Yo tambien lo siento -dijo Emmett, no lo evite mas y llore de nuevo, otro deja vu me inundo, pero esta ves mas largo, como un flashback, todos los recuerdos regresaron, de ese dia, esa maldita noche...

**_Flashback _**

**_(Emmett 17 años, Alice 16 y medio, Edward 16 Bella recien 16)_**

**Viernes 3 de Octubre 2008**

-Carlisle, gracias por dejar que Alice le haga el convivió a mi padre aqui -le dijo Bella a mi padre

-no te preocupes, eso no importa, lo hacemos por que queremos

-Si Bella, eres como una hija para nosotros -contesto Esme, Bella les sonrio con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ven ayúdame a poner la mesa -fue hacia ella, la abraso y se la llevo a la cocina

-Edwad -llamo mi padre- sierra la boca hijo, en cualquier momento llegara Charlie -me dio unas palmadas sonriendo, yo le conteste la sonrisa

-Lo siento papa, pero no lo puedo evitar, la quiero mucho -nos sentamos en el sofa- cuando lo pienso mucho creo que es raro, ¿no crees? me refiero, crecimos juntos, toda nuestra vida hemos sido inseparables desde que usabamos pañales, eramos los mejores amigos y ahorra somos mas que eso -mi padre rio y me le quede mirando mal

-Lo siento hijo, pero eres todo un adolesente enamorado -rio de nuevo- pero si, tienes razon, es un poco raro, pero en realidad, tu madre desde que eran niños sabia que ustedes terminarian juntos y yo tenia mis sospechas, aparte que era obvio, dejaba a Alice jugando sola y se venia contigo a escucharte tocar -me sonroje- o cuando tu le dijiste a Alice que si podias jugar a las muñecas con tal de estar con Bella -solto una carcajada- pero a lo que me refiero es que estaban destinados a estar juntos, hasta el mismo Charlie lo sabia, por eso siempre le cayo mejor Emmett, siempre tenia celos de que le quitaras a su hija y mira ahorra, nadie los separa -rio de nuevo

-Hablando de Charlie ¿a que hora viene? -pregunte

-Sale a las 6:30 pm -dijo Alice, poniendo luces por aquí y por alla

-Pero solo falta menos de una hora para que venga -dije y Alice se detubo y volteo, Carlise, la miro precupado

-¡Menos de una hora! -susurro casi en sock- ¡no puede ser, todabia me falta recoger el pastel! -espeso a gritar Alice desesperada- ¿como pude olvidarle? -camino por toda la casa -Charlie ya biene y falta ¡el pastel!

-¿Papa puedes...? -empeso Alice, pero mi padre la interrumpio

-Lo siento hija, pero tengo que ayudarle a tu madre -entro a la cocina _cobarde_

-¿Edward? –negué

-Tu puedes ir, yo estaré aqui con los demás -No queria dejar sola a Bella

-Andale Edward, por favor -me suplico con sus manos en forma de rezo

-Yo te acompaño -dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina, sonreí

-¡No, tu no puedes acompañarlo, el ira solo!

-¿Por que no puedo ir con el? –pregunto ceñuda, se veia adorable

-Por que tienes que ver a tu padre, ¡es su cumpleaños!

-Pero ya lo vi toda la mañana -se defendio- ¡ire con Edward por el pastel!

-Bella, Charlie quedra verte cuando pase esas puertas

-Si nos dejaras irnos ya, estariamos de regreso antes que Charlie -dije malumorada _¿Que le pasaba a esta niña?-_ no tardaremos -tome a Bella de los hombros y sali

-Edward, espera -grito Alice, yo me detube pero Bella se fue a subir al volvo

-¿Que pasa Alice? -pregunte, su cara te veía preocupada

-Edward, tengo un presentimiento

-¿Ahí, ahorra que ''viste''?

-No Edward, escuchame -la mire a los ojos, estaba hablando enserio- creo que pasara algo malo

-Alice, lo unico malo que pasara, es que si no me dejas ir vendrá Charlie y nos vera aquí -señale la casa- asi que, con permiso -la hice a un lado y camine al volvo

-Edward, maneja con cuidado -dijo preocupada, eso me asusto

-Lo hare -le dije sonriendole, para darle confiansa ¿_Por que estaba tan preocupada? solo iba por un pastel _

-¡Te quiero! -la mire ceñudo, ahorra si me estaba asustando, entre al volvo- ¡tambien te quiero a ti Bella! -Bella se le quedo viendo a Alice sonriendo confusa

-¡Yo tambien! -grito Bella, le sonrei- no tardaremos Alice, solo son 30 minutos, adios -dicho esto aranque el volvo- ¿Acaso Alice estaba bebiendo? -pregunto, solte una risita y negue - ¿Que tiene? ¿Que te estaba diciendo?

-No importa, solo a destar un poco melancólica, no lo se, déjala ya sabes como es -asinto, pero su cara aun seguí confusa . Cuando llegamos a la pasteleria, habia mucha gente asi que esperamos como 10 minutos para que nos atendiaran, En cuanto nos dieron el pastel, pagamos salimos hacial vovlvo

-Edward -me llamo en cuantro yo arranque- eh decidido estudiar otra cosa

-¿Que? ¿hablas de la universidad? -asintio- todabia no entramos a 3º y ya estas disidiendo que estudiar -asintio de nuevo- ¿Y que quieres estudiar?

-Quiero estudiar literatura -sonrio orgullosa

-La verdad, no me sorprende -me miro confusa- es que tu amas los libros Bella, aparte lo de ser licenciada para campuación, no te veia ilusionada con eso

-Lo se -suspiro- solo que Renee, quedria que estudiara eso, pero creo que me gustaria mas estar en una editorial, trabajar en una librería - me sonrió- o ser maestra de literatura en la primaria

-Me encanta esa idea -la mire- cuando tengamos hijos tu les enseñaras literatura y yo música -le sonrei ella me contesto roborisandose, solte una carcajada- ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Me parese, genial, pero eso, lo hablaremos después -dijo suspirando y con su cara mas roja que un tomate, solte otra carcajada _hablaremos despues_ esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y sonrei- ¿Entonses estudiaras musica?

-En relaidad, quiero estudiar fotografía -dije sonriendole

-Eso es genial, a ti siempre te salen mejor las fotos ¿como no lo habia adivinado antes? -rei, no habia nadie en la carretera asi que fuí despasio y tome su mano

-Bella, espero que vallamos a la misma universidad -me sonrió- no podría estar ni un día sin ni siquiera verte -se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en mi nariz

-Yo tampoco -admitió- te quiero -susurro, sonreí como un idiota y la acurruque en mi pecho pasando mi mano por sus hombros mientras que con la otra manejaba, prendió el radio y sonrió al ver que estaba su cansino favorita

_-When i see your smile -_cante, Bella sonrio_- Treads run down my face_ -acarisie su mejilla_- I can't replace _

_-And now that __I'm strong i have figured out -_cantamos los dos, pero yo mire de nuevo al frente- _How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

_And i know __I'll find deep inside me, i can be the one_ -cante viendo la caretera_- i will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever_ -volte a ver a Bella- _I'll be there for you through it all_ -me aserque a ella para darle un beso en su frente- _Even if saving you sends me to heaven -_me sonrio y miro hacia la carretera

-¡Edward! -grito, yo voltee hacia la carretera y vi el trailer sin luces, trate de dar la vuelta pero solo consegui que volteara el carro, Bella se pego con el vidrio y casi salia volando como muñeca de porcelana, pero la sostuve de la cintura, se dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Bella, no! -grite, el carro segui dando vueltas, el traillé iba frenando, pero eso no sirvió de nada, nos empujo mas, haciendo que nos golpeáramos, yo en mi costilla con el volante y Bella en su cabeza de nuevo con la parte de arriba del carro y luego con el vidrio de al frente

-Edward -susurro Bella, escurriendo de sangre de la cabeza y de todo su cuerpo _No no esto no podia estar pasando_- Edward, te amo... - eso fue lo ultimo que oí antes de air un chillido horrible y todo se volvio negro

_**Lunes 6 de Octubre 2008 **_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba segando por la luz y me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital, luego oio que abrian la puerta, esa un doctor que me miraba sorprendido, queria estirar mi mano para apoyarme en la cama, pero me di cuenta de que tenia cables por todo el cuerpocon agujas, me levante rapidamente, _¿Que habia pasado? ¿donde estaba?_ el doctor, reacciono de su _sock _

-¡Desperto! -grito el doctor corriendo por el pasillo, estaba un poco confuso pero me tranquilise cuando vi entrar a mi familia por la puerta

-Por fin despiertas hijo, tienes dias aqui _-_ dijo mi madre viniedo a abrasarme _¿Dias? ¿Y que paso con el cumpleaños de Charlie? ¿Y Bella?_

_-_¿y Bella ? -pregunte confuso a mi madre, pero no contesto _¿Por que no me contesta?_ mire a Alice asustado- ¿donde esta Bella? -Alice en lugar de contestarme, empezó a llorar- ¿Donde esta Bella? ¿Que le paso? ¿¡Donde esta! -mire a mi padre, que tenia los ojos rojos al igual que Emmett, solo lloraban mi mama y Alice- ¿¡Donde jodidos esta! -me aloque- ¿no me dirán? ¿que paso? ¡díganme! -solloce _¿Que le había pasado?_ mi padre se acerco, con lagrimas en los ojos, me empujo a la cama y me inyecto algo en mi antebrazo

-Lo siento hijo, es lo mejor -me empece a tranquilizar poco a poco, hasta que caí dormido

Desperte, poco despues recordando todo lo que paso cuando me levante y solo unas cuantas imagenes que recordaba, pero enrealidad no sabia nada, me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad de que es lo que habia pasado, lo que me habia pasado y de lo que le habia pasadoa Bella, pero cuando intente pregunter, Alice me dijo que me dirian en casa.

Me darian de alta una semana despues, mi padre se encontraba sentado en las bancas del hospital y se levanto en cuanto me vio salir con las muletas

-Buenos dias, hijo -saludo triste- ya podemos irnos

-¿Que paso? –pregunte, pero no por ella si no, que era lo que habia pasado, solo venian imagenes borrosas a mi, suspiro

-Chocaste contra un trailé, que iba sin luces el carro dio vueltas hasta que se detubo en un arbol, que despues cayo encima de el carro, te rompiste las costillas, el brazo izquierdo y tu pierna derecha esta fracturada, tendrás que usar muletas durante unos meses -asenti

-¿Y que le paso a Bella? –no pude evitar preguntar

-Edward, ya te dije que eso te lo diremos en la casa -asenti de nuevo- ahorra cambiate para irnos antes de que... -no termino la palabra y salio, yo me levante agarrando las muletas que estaban a un lado de la camilla, fui al baño y me puse la ropa que estaba ahi despues sali al pasillo, ahi se encontraba Emmett y mi mama, mi madre sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla y Emmett me tendio su braso para que me apoyara en el pero podia notar que no solo tenia los ojos inchados si no que como que no queria tocarme, al salir, Alice, ya estaba arriba de su porche, en la entrada para subirnos

-Hola hermanito -me sonrio

-Hola, Alice -sacudi mi mano, en forma de saludo- ¿y papa?

-El se quedara, todabia tiene cosas que hacer -contesto Em, ayudandome asubir al auto

-¡TU! -grito una voz masculina, mire hacia donde probenia y me di cuenta que era Charlie, iba a saludarlo, pero su actitud me callo, venia casi corriendo yme miraba coo si con eso me estubiera matando- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

-Charlie, cariño, creo que este no es un momento adecuado -le dijo Renee, tratado de tranquilisarlo, peor yo estaba mas que confundido- por favor, lo hablaremos despues -dijo llorando

-¡No Renee, tengo que desirle ahorra que es su culpa, despues ya no estaremos aqui! -mi madre miro a Renee, ella asintió _¿Se irán? ¿Y que ahí de Bella?_

-¿De que estan hablando? -pregunte, Charlie sonto una risita ironica

-¿De que? -se le salio una lagrima a Charlie- que por tu culpa mi hija.. -no termino empeso a llorar, me quede en sock, _¿Acaso ella...? no podia ni pensar eso_- ¡todo es tu culpa!

-¡¿Que le paso a ella? -pregunte, pero nadie me miro- no puede ser, ella debe estar bien

-Pues no y todo es tu culpa -_mi culpa-_ mira lo que le as echo -lloro- Edward, ella esta muerta -chillo, yo cai al suelo tirando las malditas amuletas _Bella muerta, esto no puede estar pasando_ Renee, lo tomo de los brasos

-¿Ya te desquitaste? ¿ya tuviste suficiente? -lloraba Renee- vayámonos -asintio, y desaparecieron por las puertas del hopital, mi familia, seguia cayada

-Creo que debemos irnos -dijo Em- ¿Y tu ya tubiste suficiente? -me señalo Em _¿Acaso estaba enojado conmigo? no lo culparia_

Emmet, por favor -suplico mi madre- no tu, también -yo todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho Charlie ''_Edward, ella esta muerta'' , _empece a llorar, Emmett, me cargo me subió al carro y me recargo con mama, llore en sus brazos

**_Fin del FlashBack _**

**(2010 Emmett 18 y medio, Alice 18, Edward resien 18, Bella 17)**

* * *

**Les di una pistita, espero la ayan visto ;)**

**bn este cap esta mas largo, para recompensar todos los dias que no subi xD**

**espero les alla gustado, siguiente cap ''La Graduacion''**

**los amo! besos, bye**


	6. La Graduación

** Les quiero agradecer a todas que por alguna razon siguen leyendome xD**

** enserio las quiero mucho, con algunas ya tube la oportunidad de hablar con ellas, gracias por seguir... apoyandome? ahh y claro este es mi regalo de el 2011! wow ya paso un ano jajaja pero estoy muy feliz por que no tenia internet :/**

**pero ya tengo!, (ne enserio?) xD**

**¿me pregunto si ven lo que escribo? -.-**

**pero bn aqui esta el siguiente cap, ya no las molesto, los amo!**

**Capítulo 6 - - - Graduación - - -**

**_Oh, el ayer llego depronto _**

**_¿Por que ella tubo que irse? no lo se, no lo dijo, solo se fue _**

**Pasaron las semanas, los días, las horas y ese día tan esperado llego, bueno esperado para mis hermanos e inesperado para mis padres**

**-¡Edward, vámonos ya! -grito mi padre desde abajo**

**-Ya voy -grite, mientras Alice me acomodaba la corbata**

**-Listo -sonrió y bajo corriendo yo la seguí, pero más calmado**

**-¡Rayos, Edward, apúrate, llegaras tarde! -grito Emmett desde la puerta**

** ¿Lo ven? todo el mundo lo espera ya que es el maravilloso día que todo joven espera con ansias para gritar ''Soy libre'' o los que quieren ser alguien en la vida y siguen estudiando, ¿Y con quienes estoy yo? Yo me encuentro con los que son obligados por si mismo o algo así, mis hermanos me obligan y por otra parte yo, ya que no quiero defraudar a mis padres**

**En cuanto llegamos, bajaron todos casi corriendo, yo iba a esperar un rato antes de entrar, pero Alice me jalo y tuve que correr con ella si no me caería, mis padres tomaron lugar mientras mis hermanos y yo nos íbamos a formar -habíamos llegado suficientemente tarde así que los tres nos pusimos rápidamente la boina y la bata y nos formamos- me iba a salir, porque no aguantaba tanto griterío pero en eso me nombraron**

**-Edward Anthony Cullen -dijeron en el altavoz, pero yo me quede estático- por favor pase -Emmett, me dio un codazo**

**-Muévete que no vez que sigo yo -susurro- es mi momento de brillar -en su rostro se posó una enorme sonrisa. Tome aire y camine hasta estar arriba y agarre mi certificado el Sr, Banner me sonrió y yo trate de regresar la sonrisa pero solo conseguí una mueca, mis padres se pararon y aplaudieron maullando, mientras yo bajaba de ahí algo triste e incómodo**

**-Emmett ... -no escuche mas y Salí, me quite la boina y la bata, el certificado lo guarde en mi pantalones y camine por la hierba tenía muchas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Había terminado la escuela, había soñado tanto con esto, soñar gritando que por fin terminaba, pero no quería hacer nada de eso porque la persona más especial para mí, no estaba –suspire limpiando una sola lágrima, afloje la corbata y después de calmarme, entre de nuevo más tranquilo**

**Mary Alice Cullen -Nombraron a Alice, apenas entre, ella paso con una sonrisa y con unas lágrimas en su rostro, ella también había sufrido mucho por la partida de ella, pero no lo demostraba, por lo menos enfrente de mí no lo hacía –ella esta con las fiesteras pero clamadas que siguen adelante en cambio Emmett, **_¿qué puedo decir de el?_** Él es obligado por mis padres para ser ese alguien**

**Después de esa larga noche fuimos todos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, pero no me importo, ni siquiera preste mucha atención a lo que hablaba, yo solo quería irme a dormir. Alice le contaba a mama cual sería nuestro apartamento y de cuando nos iremos, apenas terminamos y ya quería marcharse de la ciudad, por alguna extraña razón yo también quería irme ya, sentía como si estando puede que dejara mis recuerdos acá, pero tampoco que ría dejarlos ir como sin nada**

**-Edward -llamo mi padre- ¿As cambiado de opinión? -solo asentí- ¿Que estudiaras?**

**-Doctorado**

**-Pero Edward, tu querías ser fotógrafo -suspire- no dejes tu sueño**

**-Papa, no te preocupes, esta es mi decisión y es lo que quiero hacer - seguí comiendo mi lasaña, notaron mi sentido de ánimo y siguieron su plática sin mi**

** Llegamos a la casa y me recosté en mi cama, tenía mis manos detrás de mí nuca y la vista hacia la pared del techo, con las luces apagadas y solo la luna iluminando, aun traía los pantalones y la camisa de la graduación puesta, pero de repente recordé que algo me faltaba y mire hacia la cajonera, me levante de la cama y camine lentamente hacia la cajonera, abrí en primer cajón y rebusque bajo toda mi ropa hasta que encontré mi objetivo, una foto que había tomado hace apenas medio año, donde todos estábamos en la playa, jugando en el mar, cuando me di cuenta que ella faltaba, salí y voltee a buscarla, ella estaba sentada en la arena con su cabeza recargada en sus piernas y sus manos alrededor de ellas, el sol la iluminaba dándole una vista hermosa, su pelo color marrón se movía por el aire, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, traía puesto una playera ligera, de manga corta color blanco, pero se podía ver el traje de baño que trae debajo, color negro, con un pequeño short del mismo color, no lo pude evitar y corrí por mi cámara y le tome una foto, su perfil era estupendo, lo recuerdo muy bien, siempre que le tomaba fotos, ella se sorprendía para luego, sonrojarse -sonreí, pero una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, las ganas de llorar, seguían así que lo hice, estaba tan triste por haber cumplido mi sueño y que ella no, que en estos momentos no podía ser feliz porque ella no me acompañaba y también por que la extrañaba tanto y no sabía cómo vivir sin ella ¿cómo me voy a poner feliz de mi graduación mientras ella está muerta? Ella deseaba tanto graduarse y lo peor es que la necesitaba más que a nada en estos momentos y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer que regresara **

**-Mi Bella ¿por qué me dejaste? -solloce- te amo tanto -caí en la cama con mis manos en mi pecho, ahí donde había un agujero enorme **_"Para siempre jamás" había dicho esa noche_**- ¡Bella! -grite y la puerta se abrió, Alice entro y al mirarme vino hacia mi y me abraso**

**-Ya no llores, Hermano, eso no arreglara nada**

**-¡Alice que no entiendes! -le grite- ¡yo la amaba! y lo sigo haciendo -Alice me abrazo muy fuerte- la extraño tanto**

**-Edward, no eres el único, era mi mejor amiga, como una hermana -le respondí el abraso y ambos lloramos- yo también la extraño, te comprendo, no soy tan fuerte como aparento, yo todas las noches lloro por ella, por ti, por quien te a echo desde su partida y por todo -oculte mi rostro en su hombro y de repente sentí una mano gruesa en mi hombro y escuche un sollozo y voltee**

**-Edward, todos la extrañamos... -Em, me sonrió triste y con lágrimas- era mi hermanita y también la quería mucho -se unió a nuestro abraso- Edward, se fuerte, sé que puedes -susurro- Alice y yo, lo hemos hecho durante mucho tiempo**

**-Pero solo por ti -dijo Alice sollozando **

**-Pero cada vez que te vemos, se nos hace más difícil aparentar que no paso nada, cuando ella era tu vida y en parte también de nosotros -los abrase mas fuerte mientras seguíamos llorando- se que es inevitable olvidarle, porque tenemos recuerdos desde que nacimos, pero inténtalo Edward, no te pido que te olvides de ella, solo trata de vivir sin ella**

**-Emmett, sabes que eso no puede ocurrir -conteste con voz ronca**

**-Lo se Edward, no eres el único -suspiro- solo te pido que lo intente y vivas **

**Era la primera vez que oía hablar seriamente a Emmett. Ya era la segunda vez que mis hermanos me veían así como la otra vez en la carretera, no hablaba más de 5 minutos con ellos y ahorra los tres hablábamos y llorábamos juntos por mi Bella**

**...**

Las semanas habian pasado volando y ya mis hermanos y yo, nos encotrabamos a puntro de subir el avion. Ni mis hermanos ni yo tocamos el tema desde la noche de la graduacion, simplemente, ya les sonreia o eso intentaba, pero ellos veian mis intentos y eso era lo que importaba.

-Me llaman en cuantro esten en Los Angeles, para saber que llegaron sanos y salvos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mama -dijeron Em y Alice a coro, mientras yo solo asentia

-Tambien quiero que me manden un mensaje por semana

-Esme, tranquilisate, los veremos en navidad -mi padre la tomo por los hombros

-Si, mama, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de cuidar a mis hermanos -dijo Alice, mi madre sonrio y _oh oh, ay no _

-Mis niños ya cresieron -lloro- ya son todos unos adultos

-Mama, prometiste que no ibas a llorar -dijo Alice, con cara de molestia tratando de evtiar las miradas de las personas que iban pasando

-Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, mis niños estan cresiendo muy rapido -me agarro la mejilla y me la apreto -cuidense mis bebes -abrazo a Alice y le dio un beso

-Cuidas a Edward, sigue siendo el menor -asientio, despues fue con Emmett y lo abrazo, mientras papa se despedía de Alice

-Emmett, como el mayor te toca cuidar a tus hermanos, para cualquier emergencia... ¿sabes?, eso, se lo dire a Edwad -Em, asintio con cara de pocos amigos. En cuanto mi madre me vino abrasar, mi padre hizo lo mismo con Emmett-

-Edward, cuídate y tu como el mas sabio, para cualquier emergencia me llamas inmediatamente -asentí y mi madre me abraso mas fuerte mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo- los extrañare mucho

_Segunda llamada para el destinatario a Los Angeles _

... continuara xD

**Bueno chicas, eso es todo por hoy... :/**

**pero manana, sip, manana subo el otro**

**pero que les parecio? se que es mucho alvoroto para decirles lo de Bella**

**pero en el anterior ya les dije que ella esta viva!**

**pero entonses que le paso? o.o bn yo si se xD**

**Aqui los agradecimientos a estas chicas que dejaron sus fic del cap 5**

**carmen_cullen-.i_love_fic**

**eviita_cullen**

**Clari.A**

**perl_rose_swan**

**2617EdwardCullen**

**muchas gracias chicas!**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP SALE Bella! o algo asi**

**ne enserio, si sale un cachio, rayos ya les di mucha info -.-**

**QUIEREN VER EL CAP 7? entren a mi blog www. melanie -cullen .jimdo . com**

**no olviden juntarolos o no vatallen y entren a mi perfil ;)**

**los ama, meli bnv ^^**


	7. University

**G**racias a estas muchachas por seguir apoyandome a pesar de mi tardansa en algunos fics, las amo chicas y lo saben

**eviita cullen**

**Carme_Cullen-.i_love_fic**

**perl_rose_swan**

**2617EdwardCullen**

**Meli**

Les dedico este fic a ustedes.

**Y cambiando el tema... ¿¡Quien quiere ver a Bella ya! bueno aqui les va el fic xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - - - La Universidad - - - **

_Ahorra esperimento algo nuevo y extraño para mi, pero se que desde hoy comenzare a ''vivir'' _

_Dejo toda mi vida aqui, pero se que consiguire otra nueva aya_

_Pero apesar de todo, mi alma y mi corazon siempre estaran igual_

_rotos, heridos, sin felicidad y sin vida_

-Edward, cuídate y tu como el mas sabio, para cualquier emergencia me llamas inmediatamente -asentí y mi madre me abraso mas fuerte mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo- los extrañare mucho

_Segunda llamada para el destinatario a Los Angeles_

_-_Emmett -llamo mi padre en tono serio- por lo que mas quieras, no se te ocura embarazar a toda la universidad ni siquiera a una sola muchacha -Emmett asintio perplejo, se volvio hacia Alice- Alice, no quiero saber que te gastes todas mis tarjetas de credito, ni siquiera puedes gastarte el efectivo, solo compras nesesario y no quiebres mi cuanta, por lo que mas quieras- Casi suplico- ¿entendido señorita? -asintio haciendo pucheros- y para ti Edward -lo mire con la ceja levantada- no quiero que te desbeles leyendo ni que te vayan a expulsar por no prestar a tencion o algo por el estilo y cuida a tu hermanos masoquistas, y mas a Emm -sonrei lo mas que pude y fui y le di mi abrazo de despedida- cuidate -susurro dandome unas palmadas en la espalda y luego nos separamos

-_Ultima llamada para el avion a Los Angeles_

-Bueno, ya es hora -dijo Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreaja

-Si ya es hora - me sorprendi hablando- los voy a extrañar - dije agarando mis maletas y unas de Alice. Emmett y yo teniamos que cargar las de nosotros mas unas cuantas de Alice, ya que traia muchas maletas

-Adios, mis niños -dijo Esme lllorando de nuevo en los brasos de Carlisle.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y ahi todos sacudimos las manos en forma de despedida, despues nos dimos media vuelta perdiendonos de su vista y caminamos hasta llegar al avion y subimos, Yo iba pensadon en que en este momento dejaba muchas cosas pero recuperaba mas, dejaba a mis padres, mis recuerdos, mi vida o algo asi, pero iba aprender mas, iba a madurar, iba a creser y espero a enseñarme a vivir sin ella, claro jamas, jamas, la olvidaria, pero nesesitaba demostrarle a mis padres que yo podia vivir por mi cuenta y solo, nesesitaba teminar todos mis estodios para que se sintieran orgullosos, despues trabajar y trabajar, y esperar a que Dios me lleve con ella, esa era mi vida planeada, perdia mi devilidad y ganaba fuerza, eso era lo que por el momento yo creira que era lo mas correcto.

Despues de varias horas en avion, lo me fue muy normal, ya que solo dormi y lei y despues musica, lo mismo que en casa , solo que en casa podia levantarme y aqui mi trasero ya me dolia y Emmett moviendose a mi lado no ayudaba, por lo menos Alice se hacia volita y no estorvaba. Llegando pedimos un taxi, pues el jeep de Emmett aun no llegaba en cuanto llegamos vimos la universidad y los tres nos asomamos por la ventana como niños chiquitos

-Se ve aun mejor que en la web -dijo Alice

-Espero que la mitad de la universidad sea la cosina por que traigo un habre... -alice y yo rodeamos los ojos. Yo solo esperaba que la bibleoteca estubiera tan buena como decian. En cuanto bajamos le pague al taxista y cuando volte Alice brincaba como niña chiquita

-¡Esto es genial! -dijo saltando de aqui para alla dejandonos a Em y a mi con las maletas- ¡ya somos gandes! -grito y nos miro con ojos llorosos y felices

-Genial ahorra tu- susurre- ¿saben que alguien ''grande'' no haria eso verdad?

-Te escuche -me reprocho-¿no es genial Em? somos grandes! -Em asintio y empeso a saltar como ella soltando todas sus maletas y brinco a la banqueta al igual que la enana

-¡Oye esa maleta es Guess! ¡ten cuidado! -no hizo caso y empezo a saltar

-¡Si que sera genia! ¡Solos, sin padres! y chicas hermosas -le giño los ojos a unas muchachas que pasaban, estas soltaron una risita, yo rode los ojos

-Em, que te dijo papa

-Vomos gruñon, no te preocupes y disfruta -me miro divertido- aparte no soy de los que se van con cualquiera, tu lo sabes- asienti, este camino de reversa haciendo su ''bailesito de vistoria'' y al voltear choco con un tuvo, yo no me resisti y solte la carcajeada tanto que estaba llorando, vi su cara y me rei mas, tenia una mano en la boca y otra en su naris- ¡No fue gracioso!

-Si lo fue- volte a ver a Alice- verdad Alice? -la sonrisa desapareco al mirarla viendo la nada, con una cara de preocupada y mas palida de lo normal - ¿Alice?

-¿Que le pasa? -dijo Em poniendose a un lado con la mano en su nariz- ¿Alice? -esta sacudio su cabeza y nos miro

-¿Que tienes? parece que viste un fantasma -dije preocupado, esta tardo un momento y despues sonrio

-No sucede nada tontitos y que no quieren comer? vamos, andando vamos a comer o el oso de Em va empezar a llorar- Em ceñudo agarro sus maletas y las de Alice, yo aun seguia viendo a Alice, que mirava derepente hacia atras y sacudia su cabeza.

Despues de caminar unos minuos mas entramos a nuetro cuarto-departamento, tenia una sala con una pantalla y a los lados unos muebles donde estaba llenos de puras peliculas todo gracias a Alice solo Em y yo mirabamos sorprendidos

-Wow -esclamos los dos

-¿Les gusta? -asentimos los dos, camino derecho donde estaba un pasillo -este es mio -señalo el del medio- el de la izquierda es de Emmett y de la derecha es de Edward, vamos entren a verlos - primero fuimos al mio

Era muy grande espacioso, estaba la cama en medio con la colcha gris con azul marino a un lado estaba mi cuadro de pintura de una luna en el mar, y al otro lado un reloj de mi abuelo y abajo un mueble con todos mis cds y libros en l a esquina un escritorio largo con mi laptop arriba y una foto de toda mi familia junta que habia tomado yo, el cuarto ere cremita con cortinas blancas y azules, y al mirar a la otra esquina estaba un sillon para tres negro con una pequeña pantalla adelante y al esquina una puertita pero mas alla estaba muy espacioco pero no habia nada, mire a Alice

-Ahorra entiendo por que desaparecieron mis cosas, ¿pero por que ahi no ahi nada?- Alice sonrio caminando al espacio vacio

-Es que aqui -señalo- va estar tu piano, lo van a traer junto con el Jeep

-Wow, gracias Alice -le sonrei y me hacerque a ella para darle un abrazo y un beso en l amejilla, despues salimos y deje las maletas en su cuarto

Su cuarto era lila con una cama en medio colcha de circulos de colores y al fondo un peinador, en la otra esquina un escritorio con hojas enormes en blanco claro era para sus diseños y en la cama su laptop gris con flores rosas y al igual una pantalla chica con un sillon de dosb lanco y una silla de tuvos con pelos morada al otro lado, ell tenia un estate pero lleno de revistas y peluches y una lampara blanca al lado de este pegada a la silla hantes de salir note la misma puertita de mi cuarto

-¡Esto es gneila! -oi gritar a Em y sali y entre a su habitacion, su cama estaba en una esquina con colcha negra y tonos grises en medio habia un sofa para dos cafe, y una pantalla enorme con una bola-sillon en el suelo y arriba de la bola estaba el niño de Emmett- ¡Te amo alice! -dijo levantandose hacia la pantalla donde estaba su Xbox y al igual que nosostros habia un estante pequeño lleno de juegos de xbox su cuarto era blanco y en otra esquina habia una puerta en la esquina camino a ella y la abrio- ¡no puede ser! ¡tengo mi propio baño! ¡esto esta super! -ahorra ya sabia que era esas puertitas. Alice sonrio y salio saltando como bailarina y antes de entrar a su cuarto nos grito

-Cambiense para ir a comer!

-Edward largate nesecito privacidad con mis cosas-dijo Emmett empujandome fuera, yo rodeo los ojos y le iba a decir algo pero este me cerro la puerta en la cara, camine a bañare y me cambie, si que necesitaba un baño

...

Al parecer, cuando Alice vino con mama a adornar nuestro departamento, habia visitado un poco por que no tardamos nada en llegar a Wendy`s. Pedi una hamburguesa sencilla con queso, Alice igual y Emmett una doble con papas. Alice y yo empesamos a comer, pero con tantos quejidos de Alice, volte a verla para decirle que parara, pero su mirada se dirigio a Em asi que volte, claro fue un grabe error, Em metio en su boca todo al mismo tiempo, una mordida de hamburguesa, varias papas, y entero su popote a la comida de su boca para poder tragarla mejor yo y Alice solo lo miramos como ''¿Que joda contigo?''

-¡Que barbaro Emmett! ¡si sigues comiendo asi, engordaras! -este al parecer ni cuenta se habia dado cuenta que lo mirabamo, volteo a vernos, se trago todo y se limpio con una servilleta, le tomo a la soda y nos miro comosi nada hubiera pasado

-¿Bueno a ti que jodidos te importa enana? - Alice bufo y el siguio comiendo, yo deje de mirarlo y le di un sorbo a mi soda

Despues de que Emmett se peleara con la administradora que no le queria rellenar las papas y explicarle que ''eso'' no se rellenaba, nos fuimos al Mall, por que Alice queria sabra Dios para que

-Alice ya nos diras por que nos trajiste al Mall? -dijo Em

-De acuerdo -Alice nos detuvo y se paro frente a nosotros- los traje para comprar ropa nueva, no quiero usar una que ya tenia para el primer dia de clases, ¡que horror!, asi que yo les escojere todo -sonrio dando brinquitos a la primera tienda .Em y yo hicimos cara de fastidio

Casi 3 horas en el mall Alice nos dejo descansar, mietras ella iba a ver zapatos, nosotros mientras nos fuimos al Snack mas cerca, ya tenia mucha sed, pedi un agua y Emm pido una soda y unos nachos y despues un helado, lo mire

-¿Que? ¡tengo habre! ¡Y tu bien sabes que un fortachon sexy como yo, tiene que alimentarse por que se puede desnutrir y eso no me puede pasar! Imaginate! ¿¡Que pasaria si yo Emmett Cullen fuera un flacucho como tu!

-¿Oye yo no te dije nada? -me queje

- Pero lo pensaste

-¡no es cierto!

-¡A que si!

-¿Que? ¿ahorra lees mentes? -y en eso me detuve en seco, juraria que hasta todo el mundo se detuvo, mi corazon se detuvo, y me quede si moverme nada, habia escuchado una risa, pero no cualquier risa, escuche esa risa, era _su_ risa, _la risa_ de ella, la_ hermosa risa de mi Bella! ¿mi Bella?_ aun no me mo vi, seguia sin comprender, _ella esta muerta, pero era su risa_, _lo juro_,_yo la habia escuchado!,_ por raccion volte hacia esa direccion

-Te estoy hablando no te hagas el que no me oyes -escuche decir a Emmett pero yo buscaba su voz, _solo te estas volviendo loco_ me dije _Cierto ella no podria estar viva ella murio_, me mare de tanto pensar que me agarre la cabeza como loco, senti que me cai, pero antes vi una cabellera chocolate, _era Bella era ella! _-Edward te estoy hablando no me ignores- siguio hablando pero yo estaba tan en sock que su voz me sonaba aguda _yo la vi no estaba loco! pero eso es imposible ella estaba muerta, no?_

-¿esto es una broma? - susurre

-¿Que es una broma? ¿que te pasa? no cambien de tema, no quiero que ni tu, ni la duende me sigan dicindo cosas - Emm siguio con su discurso - ¿acaso yo te digo cuanto debes comer? no verdad, entonces dejame, no te hagas que no escuchas y contesta - pero cuando la volvi a ver corri tras esa cabellera chocolate que ya estaba muy lejos- espera Edward! ¿a donde cres que vas?

-¿Emmett que pasa?- escuche decir a Alice que venia corriendo atras de Emm que venia tras de mi - ¿Edward que rayos haces? -pero no hice caso. Yo estaba consentrado en un sola cosa, en esa cabellera cabellera cage de mi angel

* * *

**Chicas les deseo un _Feliz 14 de febrero_, espero se la esten pasando genial, con sus amigas, con sus novios o que se yo? amantes... ok no -.-**

**Mi regalo del dia_ ''Del amor y la a mistad'' _es esto tal ves no sea mucho, pero espero lo disfruten ;)**

**y por si se lo preguntan, si tengo _vida social _xD solo que me siento mal y no fui a ningun lado :/ **

**Les prometo subire los mas rapido posible. Toda la semana tengo examen, pero prometo**** subir mas rapido**

**pero por favor dejen mas Rvw y subire mas rapido, lo prometo**

**espero les aya gustado el capi, los dejo**

**besos, adioz! los quiero :D**

**melanie cullen**


	8. Lie, She died!

**Bueno con respecto a la pregunta de perl_rose_swan y Carmen_Culen-.i_love_fic si, Alice vio a Bella en la Universidad y si, van a estudiar juntos y bueno tal ves tengan una clase en común :D Meli claro que seguiré, solo que me atraso mucho por la escuela, pero ya me sali de los dramas :( y voy a tener mas tiempo aunque bueno ahora tengo que estudiar más porque reprobé dos materias ¬¬ pero bueno**

** chicas! esto va para todas como aveses no me da tiempo de entrar y poner documentos y blablabla estoy publicando mas rápido por mi blog les digo porque ahí ya había subido este cap y ustedes ni en cuenta xD y tmb porque ya estoy haciendo One-shot y los voy a subir primero en mi blog, ya saben cuáles no? búsquenlo en mi perfil las espero con gusto, ah y otra cosa que creo que les va a interesar a partir de ahora el fic el _M _que les parece? es que ya que se van a empezar a ver pz ya saben lo que pasa no? xDD y quieren _Lemmon o no?_ bueno, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 ¡Mienten, ella murió!**

Algo no está bien…

Estoy perdiendo fe en todo que se

¿Qué es lo que se?

Me dijiste que debía pelear

No soy autodestructivo, creo que debería irme

¿Qué se yo?

-¿Emmett que pasa? -escuche decir a Alice que venía corriendo atrás de Emm, que venía tras de mi- ¿Edward que rayos haces? -pero no hice caso, yo estaba concentrado en un sola cosa, en esa cabellera café de mi ángel

-¡Hey Edward detente! -grito Emmett

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen, ven aquí! -grito Alice furiosa- por favor no hagas uno de tu shows -alguien me agarro y me voltee

-Déjame Emmett -grite furioso- suéltame, por Dios!

-¡No! dinos porque saliste corriendo? -grito el mas o igual de enojado que yo

-Ese es asunto mío, por favor suéltame Emmett -lo mire y luego a Alice suplicándole con los ojos- ¡suéltenme!

-¡No Edward! por mas que quiera no lo haremos, mama y papa dijo que teníamos que cuidarte por si haces una estupidez, dime ¿que ibas hacer? por qué sales como un loco

-Alice -la mire y me rendí- es que... la vi -dije en un susurro

-¿Qué? -pregunto Em, pero Alice solo me miraba como en la universidad cuando parecía que había visto un fantasma ¿_Y que se supone que viste tú, algo real?_- pero que tonterías dices hermano, vente, mejor vamos a que te duermas un rato, no has descansado desde que llegamos

-¡Déjame Emmett, yo sé lo que vi! -le grite, Alice miro de reojo todo el lugar y luego me miro a mi y su cara fue de tristeza, podía ver que contenía las lágrimas pero tomo aire, cerro sus ojos y cunado los volvió abrir me miro firme

-¡Vamos Edward tienen que superarlo! - dijo con su cara sin sentimiento alguno

-¿Superarlo? -gruñí- ¿que no ves? ella ya no está... -dije enojado, pero después sin darme cuenta me salió un sollozo. Alice me miro y suspiro

-Edward... -me llamo

-¡No Alice ya no sigas! -le grite empujándolos a ambos con mis manos- no puedo creer que no te afecte la muerte de ella -solloce otra vez y caí al suelo.

Podía imaginar toda la gente a mi alrededor, es más podía sentirla y sabía que era una idiotez haber pensado que ella estaba vivía _¿por Dios! Ella murió hace dos años!_ estaba loco y necesitaba ayuda, sentí una mano en mi hombro pero yo seguía llorando _bonito recuerdo para tu primer día en Los Ángeles Edward_

-Edward -me llamo de nuevo- ¿Quien dijo que murió? -esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza _¿quién dijo que murió? ¿Quién dijo que murió? ¿Quién dijo que murió?_

-¿Porque me hacen esto? no los entiendo, por fin me convencí de que ella murió y tú dices estupideces como esa -los mire y después volví agachar mi cabeza y seguí llorando, poco me importaba la gente, volví a sentir su mano y me enoje más- ¡Alice déjame ya! ¡Lo único que le pido es que esto termine ya!

-Edward cálmate -Dijo Emmett que no había dicho nada, me cargo y me llevo a una esquina del Mall- toda la gente voltea, debes calmarte

-Sabía que algún día ocurriría esto, lo sabía, por eso le dije a mama que le dijera ¿pero que dijo? ''No, tú padre manda'', ¡yo lo sabía! ¿No lo sabía Em? si así es, esto está mal, jamás debimos mentir, esto está muy mal -empezó a gritar Alice como loca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro conteniendo las lagrimas

-Alice, creo que es suficiente tener solo a un loco -le dijo Em agarrándola del brazo para que dejara de moverse- por favor contrólense -dijo mirándonos a ambos a los ojos y haciendo que me diera un escalofrió. A pesar de mi sorpresa por la madures de Emmett en estos momento, lo ignore y seguí llorando

-Jamás debimos mentirle a Edward, el no merecía esto, ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto aquí? Se supone que ella vive en Arizona, ¿que hace aquí? ¿¡Por qué vino a esta misma ciudad habiendo tantas! Ella no debería estar aquí, jamás debimos venir aquí! -grito Alice ignorando también a Em, creo que estaba peor que yo

-¿Alice de que hablas? -dije repasando sus palabras, ella me miro con sus ojos hinchados y sonrió con tristeza

-Edward, ya te lo dije -suspiro- Ella siempre estuvo viva

-¿Qué? -grite- ¿De qué hablas? -mire a los dos, pero Emmett no me quiso mirar a la cara y volteo a ver a otra parte

-Jamás murió -dijo de nuevo Alice

-¿cómo? ¿Qué? no... No entiendo nada

-¡Que jamás murió! vamos Edward ya escuchaste,¡ por Dios! ¡Nunca murió! ¡Bella está viva! sigue con nosotros! pero...

-¿Eso es cierto? -Asintieron- ósea que ustedes me mintieron todo este tiempo? -dije levantándome del suelo y alejándome de ellos

-es lo que tratamos de decirte -dijo Emmett mirándome por fin a los ojos

-No... no, ¡NO! -grite- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ustedes mienten! ¡Ella murió!

-Edward yo no quise hacerlo, pero mama y papa dijeron que era lo mejor para ti -dijo Alice tratando de calmarme- en realidad nunca fue enterrada en Port Ángel, solo que era mejor que te mintiéramos

-Si eso es verdad, porque ustedes creerían que lo mejor para mí era mentirme, es enserio? mentirme?-dije irónico y bufe- ¿¡Mentirme que ella murió? ¿Qué clase de hermanos son ustedes? ¿Cómo van a mentir sobre eso? ¿Qué les pasa!

-Edward, debes calmarte o se te bajara el azúcar, por favor toma aire

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me dicen esto! -le grite a Em- ¿que se supone que debo creer ahorra!

-Edward, cálmate...

-¡No! -grite, mi voz estaba ronca imagino mi cara roja de furia, mis ojos rojos y estaba mareado, pero no me iba a calmar, así que corrí a ver a mi propósito de antes, Bella

-¡Edward espera!- grito- es mejor que vayamos al departamento y te explico mejor todo

No hice caso y seguí, si era verdad que seguía viva, sin en verdad durante todo este tiempo fui engañado por mi propia familia _¡Que dicha la mía! _si en verdad Alice dice que esta aquí y todo este tiempo estuvo en Arizona, entonces tal vez si sea ella _¿Tú crees? _Tenía un poco de fe a pesar de todo.

Podía escuchar que venían mis hermanos, podía oír a la gente quedarse por empujarla, pero yo seguía trotando hacia donde mis pies me llevaban como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la busque y nada pero cuando pensé que ya no lo varia y si era una imaginación mía vi de nuevo su cabellera y la seguí hasta que de lejos la vi completamente pero solo de espaldas, pero no estaba sola había una rubia y un rubio a un lado, me pare en shock viendo a mi ángel de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, su cabello era el mismo solo que estaba más largo y acairelado de las puntas, aunque fuera de atrás podía notar que ya no era la misma niña 14 y 15, su cuerpo está muy bien formado su espalda y más abajo con esos muslos y sus piernas largas, traía un pantalón gris entubados con unos van's y una playera blanca al voltear para hablar con la rubia pude verla por completo y me empecé a marear _pero si era ella no estaba loco_ se veía diferente pero hermosa como siempre, esto no podía ser una alucinación de mi cabeza nunca mi mente podría imaginarla así tan perfecta, con esa cara angelical que tanto extrañaba, traía su playera amarrada de lado dejando ver un poco de su vientre plano y pálido, su cuerpo ya no era tan de niña, ahorra era un cuerpo de mujer, con sus curvas bien definidas y su cintura pequeña con su cara pálida y unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, su nariz pequeña pero para mí todo lo de ella era perfecto, su labios delgados y rosados tan como para mí y por ultimo esos ojos que tanto amaba color chocolate que podían derretir a cualquiera

Bella empezó a reír con los rubios dejando que una hermosa sonrisa se posara en sus labios y después soltara esa risa musical que tanto extrañaba _Y yo pensando que jamás la volvería a oír_ mirándola de ese modo tan feliz yo también reí y empecé a llorar ahí mismo en el centro del Mall

-¡Edward! -gritaron las voces de mis hermanos- por fin te alcanzamos, otra vez-dijo Alice pero yo no dejaba de ver a mi Bella

-Eres un idiota! -grito Em y en eso los rubios voltearon, eran tan conocidos sus ojos azules su piel casi tan pálida como la nuestra y lo recordé todo.

La rubia era Rosalie Hale hermana mayor del rubio Jasper Hale, trague en seco, eran los primos de Bella _por favor Dios despiértame no puedo más_ también eran unos amigos míos, pero no los recordaba mucho, cuando los conocí eran nuestros vecinos ellos junto con los Swan, eran unos bebes y sus papas ya se estaban separando, pero cuando la mama se volvió a casar, ellos tenían 12 y 13 y se fueron, Emmett y Alice lloraron mucho, ya que eran muy unidos a ellos, casi se podía decir que eran pareja aun a pesar de estar apenas en 1º de secundaria

-Emmett -llamo Alice seria y al verla vi que miraba los mismo que yo una lagrima se le escapo de sus ojos, este voltee y quedo en shock al igual que como lo estaban los rubios, Rose se volteo hacia su hermano y le dio un codazo este la miro y empezaron a murmurarse sin que mi Bella se diera cuenta ya que estaba pagando el café, y cuando Jas le asintió a Rose mi ángel se dio la vuelta del cajero caminando a sus primos

-¿Díganme que ustedes también la ven? -pregunte sin evitar, Alice miro a Jasper y vi que tenía los ojos llorosos y después miro a Bella que ahorra también nos miraba con su ceño fruncido y quedo en shock y le salió una lagrima más, vi a Emmett y no lo podía creer tenía una cara de shock cuando vio a Rosalie pero al ver a Bella su cara se suavizo y juraría que una lagrima salió de sus ojos que se estaban poniendo rojos

-Edward, nos vamos -dijo Alice saliendo de su transe y limpiando sus lágrimas - ayúdame Emmett -le llamo cuando este no dejaba de ver

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -pregunto mi pequeño ángel a sus primos, pero a mí me dolió enormemente esas simple pregunta _¿Quién éramos nosotros? ¿Que no me recuerda? ¿Tan cambiado estoy?_ se quedaron callados, pero Rose sacudió su cabeza y me miro con odio

-Nada importantes -dijo escupiendo las palabras y tomo el brazo de Bella como lo hacía Alice y Emm conmigo- Jasper, hay que irnos, este asintió pero no dejo de vernos y menos a Alice, pero Bella al alejarse se voltio y sin evitarlo le sonreí y ella me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta con los rubios, los chicos me soltaron cuando se aseguraron de que yo no correría tras mi ángel y caí al suelo

-¿Que fue eso? -dije sonriendo pero a la ves triste- ¿en realidad ella si vive? -pregunte en voz alta-¿Porque vi a Bella? no... ¿por qué no me recuerda?

-Edward, tenemos que irnos -dijo Emmett

-Creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad- dijo Alice llorando, eso me saco de mi transe

-¿Por qué me mintieron? -dije con mis ojos llorosos _¿Porque no decime la verdad? ¿Que tenia de malo decir que vivía? pensé_ los mire ceñudo- ¿cuál es la verdad en realidad?

-No te diré nada, vamos a nuestro departamento -dijo quitando sus ojos de mi mirada

-¡No, yo no voy a ir con ustedes! -seguí pataleando tratando de calmarme, pero cada vez estaba más débil

-Jóvenes, les voy a pedir que se calmen -dijo una voz atrás de mi pero no voltee, yo está tratando de no caer al suelo, ya no sentía mis piernas y veo todo borroso- ¡joven! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Joven?

-¡Edward! -gritaron, ya ni sabía quién me hablaba, así que me rendí y me deje caer y todo se volvió negro

* * *

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo a este fic y a los otros, espero no las defraude, por favor dejen sus comentarios y entren a mi blog**

**ah y me dicen lo que piensan acerca de si hacer Lemmon **

**las quiero! bye!**


	9. Just the truth

OK, lo se, tardo y luego es corto ¿mereco pamba? verdad que no? jajaja devo dejar de hacer esto -.-

bueno aki les dejo el fic pero antes, gracias a todas ustedes por todos sus comentarios, y chicas recuerden que subo mas rapido en mi blog de **malanei - Cullen . jimdo . com,** y en el que actualiso acada rato es **www. melicullen . blogspot . com **

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Solo quiero la verdad -**

_**Recuerdo la primera vez**_

_**La primera de muchas mentiras**_

_**Bárrelas a un rincón o escóndelas bajo la cama**_

_**Dices que estas cosas acaban**_

_**Pero nunca se terminan**_

-¡Edward! -gritaron, ya ni sabía quién me hablaba, así que me rendí y me deje caer y todo se volvió negro

_(…)_

Desperté y todo estaba oscuro, me dolía mucho mi cabeza así que no hice ningún movimiento brusco, me medio levante de la cama, tapándome aun con la colcha de la cintura para abajo ¿_Que había pasado?_ Voltee a ver la hora eran las 4 de la mañana _Genial_ pensé. Había tenido el sueño más raro de mi vida, estaba yo llorando con Bella frente a mí y sus primos a sus lados y luego alguien me grito y… _todo fue real, todo eso fue verdad_

_-_Edward- me llamaron desde la puerta y voltee, era Alice- ¿estás bien? –

_-_¡Seguro Alice! -dije con sarcasmo- ¿que no ves? estoy tirado en la cama con dolor de cabeza mareos y hace poco vi por alguna extraña razón a Bella que se supone que debería estar muerta -me callé ante eso pero trague saliva y seguí- la vi, no sé si fue real o que es lo que paso o si fue Dios, la verdad no tengo idea pero claro ustedes no desaprovecharon el tiempo y jugaron conmigo, pero si estoy bien Alice -me recosté de nuevo, mirando el techo mientras ponía mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos, pude sentir su peso en un lado de mi cama pero la ignore

-Edward es que yo venía a... di-disculparme, yo pensaba que era mejor s-si tu no sabías nada de lo que paso -dijo nerviosa mientras evitaba mi mirada

-Alice solo quiero la verdad -le suplique mirándola a los ojos por fin

-ya te dije la mayaría –suspiro- Edward tienes que entender que mama y papa lo hacían para protegerte y por qué te aman mucho como para hacerte sufrir

-Por favor ya dime -me levante de la cama alzando mis manos al aire- sufrir más que pensar que ella estaba muerta -bufe- si claro, pero ya dime -le dije desesperado

-Cálmate Edward ella no tiene la culpa -entro Emm a la habitación y se paró a un lado de la puerta con sus manos cruzadas- de echo nadie tienen la culpa más que Charlie

-¿Y el que tienen que ver con esto?

-Todo -dijo Alice mirando al suelo, pero antes de decirte promete que no te alteras y te sentaras y escucharas en silencio -la mire

-ya que -suspire y me senté en el sillón esperando

-Cu-cuando tú y... Bella iban en el coche y tu ch-chocaste, tú y ella quedaron en coma, pero tú te levantaste tres días después y te dejaron reposando hasta que saliste, pero ella duro casi dos semanas en coma, nuestros papas y los Swan incluyendo a Rosalie y Jasper -trago en seco y su voz se volvió aguda- se la pasaron peleando durante todo ese tiempo, Charlie no te quería de nuevo cerca de Bella porque según los doctores y papa ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero gracias a Dios vivió y salió pero a un así no estaba todo bien -

-Ella no recordaba a nadie -interrumpió Emmett mientras se acercaba al sillón- absolutamente a nadie, por eso a Charlie se le ocurrió una idea, como no te quería mas en su vida decidió borrarte por completo y así le dijo a Carlisle que te digiera que murió y a nosotros también pero obvio nosotros sabíamos la verdad, así que los Swan se fueron a Arizona obligando a Renee que ella no estaba de acuerdo en el plan, pero aun asi se fue y Bella tomo tratamientos hasta que por ahorra según papa ella esta mejor pero no nos recuerda ni tantito –estaba tan feliz que ella estuviera bien, no me importaba que me habían mentido, que tal vez no me recuerde, ella está viva y eso es lo que importa, pero será la misma Bella de antes? Solo la quiero otra vez conmigo

-Un momento, pero ¿porque papa acepto que no me digieran que estaba viva? –pregunte extrañado

-Es que aun que te dijéramos que ella vivía o no –dijo Alice- nunca más la verías y aparte todos sabemos que no te quedarías en casa, harías una estupidez como irte hasta Arizona por ella y cosa así y también eso le hubiera hecho daño a ella, no sé cuánto tardo en recordar a su familia, pero si llegabas y le decías que te recordara tenían que empezar de nuevo, estaba muy mal, así que lo hicimos por ti y por ella, pero ahorra que pasaron los años pienso que todo fue una estupidez, tu casi te nos ibas –sollozo – para mi también es duro, que tu mejor amiga de todo mi infancia no me recuerde solo imagínate

-Lo sentimos Edward -me dijo Emmett mientras Ally se encimaba a mí para abrasarme, yo no reaccionaba estaba en mi mundo captando cada palabra de mis hermanos _No me recuerda_ pensé

-Lo se Edward y lo siento -por lo que veo lo había dicho en vos alta

-Ni siquiera me recuerda a mí su hermano Emmy el oso -dijo Em sonriendo triste- ni a la madame Alice que todo lo sabe

-Está bien -le correspondí el abraso por fin- ustedes no tienen la culpa lo siento, es solo que bueno, aun no entiendo porque aceptaron la propuesta de Charlie y bueno viví dos años pensando que ella estaba muerta y ahorra saber de repente que ella vive pero no me recuerda es súper horrible y extraño, pero a pesar de todo -los mire sonriéndoles, tenía los mejores hermanos que nunca nadie tendría- lo amo, gracias por cuidar de mí en todo -dije mientras abrazaba a Alice

-cuando dices todo, definitivamente es todo -dijo Alice riendo- yo también te quiero

-Joder, se pusieron melodramático, yo me largo -dijo Em mientras saltaba del sillón, yo reí y solté a Alice mientras me paraba y estiraba mis brazos hacia Emmet con una sonrisa

-También te quiero a ti oso celoso -le dije jugando mientras me acercaba a él, este rodo los ojos e hiso un paso como que ese iba para atrás pero regresaba y me abrazo

-Yo también hermano, pero por favor, cuando te de otra de esas etapas de ''La vida apesta'' procura bañarte más seguido, una cosa es que sufras tu pero que culpa tenemos nosotros hermano -dijo mientras se separaba de mí y Alice reía

-Bueno, bueno chicos tenemos que dormir, mañana o más bien hoy tenemos que ir por los horarios para mañana el primer día de clases

-Tienes razón hay que dormir -dije mientras me recostaba de nuevo en la cama y Alice y Emmett salían después de sacudir sus manos en forma de despedida

-descansa -dijo Alice y cerró la puerta y de nuevo me encontraba salo en mi cuarto con las luces apagadas y pensando

Bella estaba viva, eso está claro, ya la vi, ya me confirmaron, de acuerdo, pensar que ella estuvo muerta sin pulso, pálida tirada, sin calor y sin vida y que te digan que era mentira y ella siempre estuvo viva que solo era una pequeña mentira para cuidarte, que tenia de diferente saber que no podría estar con ella a decir eso? para mi es lo mismo, siempre me quise matar no tiene nada de diferente excepto una cosa Charlie como dijeron, él era el gran culpable pero si era porque me prohibió ver a su hija, claro que tenía la razón! casi la mato y perdió la memoria yo haría lo mismo, pero no puedo creer que fuera tan cruel Charlie como para hacer pasar a mi familia por todo esto, suspire y cerré mis ojos pero no podía dormir, tenía una ganas de ver a Bella es más saldría corriendo si tan solo supiera donde estaba, pero el asunto era que ella le llamaría a un policía, _No te recuerda__, ni siquiera sabe que existes _como la abrasare y le diré que la amo y la extrañe sin que le llame a un oficial? mi garganta se secó _o tras ves a llorar Cullen? _suspire una vez, en realidad creo que siempre supe que ella vivía, era pro eso de esas voces que eme regañan día a día y me recuerdan que debo seguir a delante, gracias a Dios no me mate, no hubiera servido de nada, me voltee boca abajo, unos minutos después me puse de lado juraría que ya eran las cinco cuando regrese a mi posición principal y después de rato de nuevo boca abajo para quedar dormido en una sola imagen en mi cabeza Bella

* * *

**_Las chicas mas hermosas y pacientes del mundo'' son;_**

**Carmen_Cullne-.i_love_fic**

_gracias por cada mensaje y por esperar pacientemente cada capitulo, creo que mereces algo mejor que esto,pero estodo lo que podia dar, espero sirva de algo ;)_

**Paola_Benson_Stabler_SVU_4ever**

_chica, cunatas veces as cambiado tu nombre?, me has mareado jajaja, me tenias buscandote como paola swan cullen , pero bueno te enocntre, tmb gaciasa ti por tus mensaje sy tu paciencia, creeme que actualiso rapido recami blog el facebook el otro blog, solo al paracer siempre tardo en actualisar aca_

**Lizz90**

_que bueno que te has tomaod la paciencia de leerme, espero no desebcionarte y espero que encuentres en es te fic lo que buscabas y que te este gusando, mcuhas gracias po tu mensaje, te adoro! :DD_

**Perl_rose_swan**

_simepre me sorprendescon tu preguntas jaja, me tienes si decirte o no, porque la verdad si te contesto algunas tu solo sabiras todo el fic jajaja pero me encanta tu entusiasmo,, espero sigas leyendome y si nolo haces,, adivino pro que ja,, nosvemosen estecap!_

**BellaCullen152**

_Mami,, te adoro gracias a ti, me leen mas incluyendo facebookk, deveras que te adoro mami,, te quiero mucho y no solo por que te gustan mis historias, creoque sino estubieras lejos simpre estariamso juntas, te adoro como notienenidea ma, gracias por darme tu amistad_

**Karla-Cullen-Hale**

_genialuna lectoranueva,, deveras quemeponermuuuy muuy felic :D uf chica espero no aburirte xDD poralgo diste aca espero que pienses que no fue mala idea entrar aqui, no quiero desebcionarte a ti como aninguna de las anteriores asi que siempre dame tu opinion o lo que sea mensaje comentario critico y eso, ¿te estagutando el fic? bn y tmb si no sabes, lee arriba para que veas como ves mas rapido los sig caps y adelantos y todo eso de los fic,, espero tan bien tu paciencia contigo, por que deveras que tardo un poco, creo que ya te diste cuenta jejej xD seguiremosleyendonos, chaou!_

_Bueno y espero que me sigan leyendo todaslas demas que nombre, cap dedicado solo a ustede chicas _

_ me despido detodos con un, ''Leeme en el blog,, aqui tardare'' jjaaj ok no,_

_nos vemos pronto y si ahi alguien nueva igual es bienvenida y como simerp ele s pido dejen su comentario y pasena mi blogs o en face_

_ sueñen con Robert!... pero si kieren mejor con Taylor, Rob es mio! jajaja va neseiro ehh ¬¬_

_meli cullen_


	10. Remember me

**Hellowwww chicas! como andamos? actualize los mas pronto que pude, sorry si me tarde pero es qu e se me vino la fecha de mis Xvb ensima y andamos todos apurado que esto y que el otr uff muchas cosas xDD bueno a qui dejando nuevo capitulo y espero se pasen a mi blog, siempre nuevos caps y nuevos fics para ustedes, bueno entons nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - - -Solo recuerdame - - -**

-Hazle cosquillas a ver si se despierta -susurro alguien, haciendo que me empezará a despertar- si buena idea -alguien soltó una risita y yo me empecé a mover entre las sabanas incomodo- rayos ya se despertó -al parecer era el idiota de mi hermano, sentí que se acercaba asi que abrí los ojos aun adormilado, cuando los abrí por completo, casi me da un susto al tener la cara de Emmett tan pegada a la mía, con su dedo picándome mi cara- ¡por fin despiertas dormilón!

-¿Ya lo despertaste? -entro Alice por la puerta- ahí Emmett te dije que no hicieras ruido

-ah yo no hice nada, solo me acosté aquí a esperarte, ¿por cierto, sabes que babea mucho? -yo bufe

-Alice, Emmett -los llame sacudiendo mis manos mientras aun trataba de abrir mis ojos- pueden callarse la boca

-Amargado -susurro Emm y salió 

-Cámbiate, es hora de irnos, sé que dormiste como dos horas pero tienes que ir si no, no te darán buenos asientos y buen horario y esas cosas de universidades

-De acuerdo, solo esperare a que salgas -me miro mal

-ok, ya me voy, pero ponte la ropa nueva

-que más me pondría, tiraste casi todo mi closet

-era por tu bien créeme, te viste a un espejo

-Alice no soy mujer y mucho menos tu

-póntela y ya -dicho esto salió

Salieron los demonios me cambie y fui a desayunar, después nos fuimos, la oficina estaba un poco lejos pero como no teníamos carro no nos quedaba otra más que ir caminando, luego de que llegamos, nos dieron los horarios y antes de regresar pasamos por la librería, así que se me ocurrió algo

-Sabes que Alice, ahorita los alcanzo, voy a ver libros -ella asintió dudosa y siguió caminando junto con Emmett que iba con su iPod cantando _I'm yours_ de _Jason Mraz_.

Entre y no lo podía creer era tan grande y como era esperado no se veía nada de gente lo cual era normal _¿Quién va en Domingo a la biblioteca en inicio de curso_? La secretaria estaba tan concentrada en su novela que dio un saltito del susto cuando la llame, era delgada de pelo rubio y parecía de unos cincuenta años

-Buenas tardes -salude

-Buenas tardes jovencito ¿se le ofrece algo?  
-no, solo vengo a ver, ¿necesito registrarme o algo así?

-si te gusta algo vienes y apunto tu datos aquí

-de acuerdo, entonces iré a ver -asintió y me di la vuelta para irme

Mientras caminaba, no había nada interesante y lo que me gustaba ya lo tenía en casa, después de ver muchos libros y agarrar los que más me llamaron la atención y aun ni llevaba la mitad de la biblioteca de ver, me senté en el suelo con ellos, había agarrado uno de medicina otro del espacio lo cual no es que fuera a estudiar ni nada, pero amaba las estrellas y otro de fotografías y unos solo eran historias, sé que era raro que un hombre le gustara este tipo de cosas, pero bueno no lo podía evitar, también agarre de poesía, me decidí por leer ''El Esclavo'' la historia que había escogido primero, pero en eso sentí unos pasos lo cual ignore, pero después de terminar casi una hoja vi que la persona seguía ahí al parecer veía los libro y cada vez estaba más cerca mire de reojo y vi que era una muchacha, no le di mucha importancia, hasta que olí su perfume de fresas, me quede estático en mi lugar y lentamente voltee. Si era nada más y nada menos que mi Ángel, sonreí como idiota y deje el libro a un lado, traía unos jeans gastados pegados y una playera gris suelta miraba la repisa , su pelo estaba todo despeinado algo que hacía que se viera adorable pero sexy a la vez, me levante, pero al parecer ella estaba muy concentrada en esos libro, me quede ahí como un idiota mirándolo lo más descarado que podía y de nuevo las lágrimas ella al parecer noto que la miraba y voltio a todos lados hasta que me vio, yo rápidamente sonreí acercándome lentamente a ella, ella volvió a sonreír como ayer con esa sonrisa amable pero dudosa, era hermosa

-Hola -saludo cuando vio que no decía nada pero por dios dos años para mi es una vida entera o más, solo la miraba, su vos no había cambiado mucho era igual de musical

-Hola Bella -sonreí a un más, _Esto es un sueño_

-¿Cómo...? -la calle sin querer cunado puse mi mano en su mejilla, ella se sonrojo

-Cuanto extrañaba eso -susurre y di otro paso, poniendo la otra mano en su mejilla, después la baje a su barbilla hasta el cuello y de regreso a su mejilla, su respiración era entre cortada y podía ver que estaba un poco asustaba, le sonreí.

Era la misma Bella solo que más madura y sus facciones me lo confirmaba aun tenia esas peques que solo se ven de seca y sus labios delgados y rosados con eso hermosos ojos marrones- Después de tanto tiempo de mentira, estas viva -su piel era tan suave, sin querer mis llenas de los dedos fueron a sus labios tocándolos suavemente- no sabes cuánto te extrañe -la mire a los ojos y ella aún no se movía ni un centímetro cosa que me preocupo hasta que me sonrió de nuevo y me miro

-Perdona, pero yo no... -no la deje terminar de nuevo y me avente a ella para abrazarla, tardo un rato pero me correspondió el abrazo

-Mi Bella -solloce- ¿por qué me dejaste? no sabes cuánto sufrí sin ti -ella suspiro y empezó a sobarme la espalda en círculos como un niño pequeño, me sentía tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos pero aun así no podía evitar llorar, tenerla de nuevo sí que era un milagro- te extrañe demasiado Bella -la abrase más fuerte, no quería perderla de nuevo, no otra vez- por favor, quédate conmigo, por favor...

-Aquí estoy -dijo aun sobando mi espalda, la abrase mas y le di un beso en su mejilla- pero tengo que preguntarte algo

-Lo que sea por ti, mi Bella -aun abrasados tome un pedazo de su pelo y lo olí, idéntico como antes, con ese mismo olor a fresas que tanto adoraba

-Espero no te moleste mi pregunta pero... ¿quién eres tú y por qué sabes mi nombre? -se separó de mí y me miro ceñuda y entonces las palabras de Emmett retumbaron en mi cabeza _Ella no recuerda a nadie, absolutamente a nadie_

-Oh no, mi Bella -la volví a abrazar y me separo- vamos ¿enserio no me recuerdas? -pregunte resistiéndome a agarrarla de nuevo

-Tal vez..., dime tu nombre

-Pero si soy yo, Bella, Edward -me señale aun con lágrimas en mis ojos- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-En realidad no -me miro con disculpa

-¿pero cómo qué no? estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos, no es justo esto -casi grite- si tú y yo...

-Lo siento Edward, tal vez te equivocas de persona, hay muchas Bellas en este mundo, yo no soy la que buscas

-No, tú eres Mi Bella, yo jamás me equivocaría de persona, jamás, solo recuerdame

-En verdad lo siento, pero sabes me caís bien podemos ser amigos

-¡No! tu eres Bella -grite- mi Bella, hija de Charlie y Reneé

-no yo no... ¿¡Como sabes eso! -me miro ceñuda

-Porque eres mi Bella recuerdame, por favor...

-No, debe ser pura coincidencia -

-Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan -la tome de los hombros- tu y yo somos, bueno éramos amigos de niños, eras mi vecina y de Alice y Emmett Cullen,  
¿no recuerdas?

-¡No se cómo mierda sabes eso pero juraría que no te conozco! -grito asustada y camino hacia la salida

-Claro que sí, se mucho de ti, solo recuerda

-Por favor déjame ya -chillo

-Pero Bella, mi Ángel...

-¡No me llames así! -siguió caminando

-Te creí muerta tanto tiempo y ahorra estas aqui -se paró en seco y volteo, jamás pensé que la haría llorar, me dolió tanto ver lágrimas en su cara me hacer que a quitarlas

-¡Aléjate de mí! -grito y se alejó de mi mano- no que cosas dices, debes estar drogado

-Claro que no, es más, delante de Dios te digo que tú y yo éramos más que amigos

-Eso no es cierto yo jamás eh tenido novio -sonreí ante eso, pero no me di cuenta que se había adelantado mucho

-¡Tu color favorito es el verde! -grite- Casi siempre usas Jeans y Converse- ella camino más rápido- Adoras leer y tu banda favorita es Muse - dejo de caminar y yo seguí- solo te gusta el helado de vainilla y a veces el chocolate -pude ver como tiraba los libros lentamente- amas cocinar y Charlie adora como haces la lasaña y yo también... adoras oir tocar el piano -ella no se movió- tu primer novio fui yo aunque no lo recuerdes y... -me acerque a ella hasta su oreja, para no gritar – soy la única persona que sabe que tienes un tatuaje de una manzana mordida en tu vientre bajo -voltio bruscamente- muy bajo...

-¡No puede ser! ¿como sabes esas cosas? -cayó al suelo- ni siquiera recuerdo cando me lo hice -empezó a llorar - ¿quien eres y que quieres? -sus sollosos hicierons que su respiración empezara a oírse bruscamente, no me dejo acercarme a ella asi que me quede parado

-Solo soy yo Bella... esa es la verdad

* * *

**y que les parecio...? mmm como dijo mi mami, no meparecio otro lugar mas perfecto que la Biblioteca para el gran reencuerto xDD**

**esperoo les aya gustado como a mi el cap y tmb los espero en mi blog, que ahorra tmb es de mi amiga, madre y socia que la quiero muchoo**

**Karla-Cullen-Hale**

**no sabes lo feliz que me haces saber que aun sigues en mi lista de lectores y que aun no te desepcione x) gracias por leerme chica**

**Carmen_Cullen.-ilove fic**

**fue lo mas rapido que pude,, esta bien? xD y ntp Bella lo recordara pero ahi que darle tiempo, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar**

**mar91ç**

**wow mar te perdiste, bn no se is eres la misma mar que conosco de el capi 4? pero si no sorry y que bueno una nueva lectora y si si eres.. gracias por ese mensaje de la 'ortografia'' que opinas? mejore? todo lo hago por ustedes y espero q si lo aya echo, bueno y q bueno que regresaste! aki siempre bienvenida! xD**

**BellaCullen152**

**bueno que te digo a ti? te quiero mucho mami gracias por todo tu apoyo y por aceptar estar en mi blog, enserio eres la mejor!**

**sin tu apoyo viera borrado historias y tu lo sabes**


	11. Confusion

**Remember me**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama_

_**Summary:** -Edward, tienes que superarlo -¿Superarlo?¿Que no ves? Ella ya no esta- Edward... -No Alice, ya no sigas, no puedo creer que no te afecte la muerte de ella- Edward ¿Quien dijo que murió?_

* * *

**Ya se, me tarde, lo siento mucho pero es que como ya dije en cada fic, publico mas rapido en mi blog, si se quieren pasar se los dejo abajo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, la amo, son las personas mas pacientes en el mundo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Confuso**

**POV Bella**

Toda mi vida, fue maravillosa, crecí en un pueblito de Forks Washington, un lugar grandioso, ahí viví sola sin amigos, no recuerdo mucho de ahí, pero no es raro ya que según mis padres, yo estaba aprendiendo a manejar cuando no vi el semáforo en rojo y choque, golpeándome muy fuerte en la cabeza, de echo tengo dos puntadas a un lado, pero ya sanaron, sé que suena loco y más lo que y por qué no lo recuerdo, de echo cunado me levante estaba en el hospital asustada y gritando, no recordaba absolutamente nada ni a nadie ni a mis padres, pero tenía una inmenso sentimiento que algo me faltaba y lo necesitaba, era extraño pero verdadero, poco a poco fui recordando, creo solo fue el momento por despertar de repente, ya que estuve en coma unas semanas, no me asusté mucho ante eso, creo que me hubiera sentido más mal si alguien hubiera estado conmigo y le hubiera pasado algo. Mis padres siempre me preguntaban si recordaba algo más de ese día o a alguien yo confusa siempre respondía lo mismo ''Solo recuerdo una sonido horrible y la luz cegarme, pero nada más'' ellos asentían y se iban , fui a terapia como quiera porque cada vez que alguien gritaba o escuchaba un sonido fuerte a mí, me daba como un ataque, era un trauma, creo, pero aparte de todo, estaba bien, después de eso nos fuimos a vivir con mis primos Rosalie Y Jasper Hale Swan, ellos estuvieron cuando desperté, ahorra después de estar juntos con ellos en el bachillerato, nos dirigíamos juntos a la universidad de Los Angeles, California, un lugar maravilloso.

-Bella, prométeme, que me hablaras cuando lleguen y… -mi mama no termino ya que se aventó a mí y me abrazo mientras lloraba- mi bebe ahorra eres todo una mujer –siguió llorando y yo le frote la espalda

-Todo estará bien mama –admitía que me daba algo de miedo dejarla, sola, siempre fuimos amigas, más que madre e hija, pero sabía que Charlie la cuidaría bien- Te quiero –le susurre en el oído, tenía que ser madura y no llorar, demostrarle, que estaría bien sola, pero una lagrima traicionera cayo por mi cara.

-Yo también te quiero –me tomo de las mejillas, haciendo como un puchero- cuídate mi niña –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de mi haciéndose a un lado, mientras se tapaba su boca para tapar los sollozos, mire a mi papa, estaba sentado con su cabeza en sus manos, camine hasta a él y puse mi mano en su hombro

-Papa –lo llame, Charlie levanto su cara y se limpió sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara parecía de un niño cuando le quitas su juguete- estas bien? –mi padre asintió y se levanto

-Estoy bien, Bella –más lagrimas salieron de su cara- sabes, que siempre serás mi niña –lo mire y le sonreí asintiendo- bueno –suspiro y limpio más lágrimas de su cara- creo que ya es hora de que se vayan –sonreí y lo abrase, el me correspondió el abrazo y beso mi frente- mi niña –nos separamos

-Te voy a extrañar –dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

-Yo también, cariño –lo abrase una vez más y me aleje, cunado mire a mis lados Jasper y Rosalie ya estaban con las maletas a punto de entrar, yo tome las mías y me despedí de mis tíos, cuando termine camine hacia donde estaban mis primos y nos despedimos con las manos mientras subíamos, tomamos nuestro lugar, yo en la ventana y Rosalie a un lado y al lado de ella Jasper

-Bueno, eso estuvo feo –suspiro Rosalie, mientras se metía una menta a la boca, yo sonreí

-Sí, fue un cambio muy drástico –susurre

-Cálmate Bella, ahorra somos chicos grandes, todos unos adultos –dijo Jasper, con su voz 'madura' él no era mucho de bromas, ni muy aventado como Rosalie, era más calmado, como yo, pero cuando lo conoces bien, veras que es tan charlatán y chistoso como cualquiera

-al decir eso, créeme, es lo último que parecemos –rio Rosalie y yo la seguí, tome mis audífonos y me recargue en el asiento, Jasper, hizo lo mismo

Fuimos al Mall, que estaba cerca o bueno el más cerca de la Universidad, caminamos un rato hasta que se me antojo un café así que nos detuvimos en una cafetería, mientras comprábamos uno, Jasper y yo nos reíamos de la cara de Rose por su tacón rasgado

-Jajaj mira la cara que traes Rose es dicha para una fotografía no crees Bella? –yo sin evitarlo reí, mientras venia Rose caminando bruscamente hacia nosotros y después se le quedo viendo a Jasper- vamos solo son unos zapatos

-Ahí cállate, como si tú no te pusieras así cuando se te raya un disco de tu jueguitos esos

-Se le dice Xbox totita –Yo reí y después los dos al darse cuenta de su pelea de niños rieron conmigo, sentí la mirada de alguien pero no hice caso, pero en eso se oye un grito y tanto Rosalie como Jasper voltearon rápidamente. Rose trago en seco con cara de confusión y después de enojo mientras Jasper de confusión a nervioso, la verdad no les preste atención en cuanto Rose se voltio a Jasper y le dio un codazo, pensé que era cosa de ellos así que les di privacidad y fui a pagar mi café, cuando termine regrese con ellos, pero como aun sentía las miradas y cuando vi a Rose y Jasper aún tenían la misma cara que antes voltee y vi a un par de Jóvenes que me miraba a mí y a mis primos muy atentos y como en shock mas uno que era el más alto me miraba con ojos llorosos, yo no entendía así que fruncí el ceño y lo mire completamente, me era familiar pero a la vez no, era muy alto y delgado, pero no demasiado, era tan pálido o más que mis primos, su pelo estaba todo despeinado y era color bronce, se veía tan suave que me daban ansias de tocarlo, su cara era muy masculina con su quijada bien definida y su nariz perfecta, sus ojos me miraban muy atentos, pude ver que eran de color verde esmeralda, eran tan hermosos, te hipnotizaban con ellos, pero de bajo de ellos había unas ojeras que se distinguían demasiado, parecía cansado y exhausto como si nunca durmiera y de repente una lagrima salió de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa cansada se posaba en sus labios

Sentí una mirada más así que mire al otro chico que miraba a mi prima y de repente me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos donde quería llorar pero no lo hacía solo salió una lagrima al igual que el anterior, era un poco más bajo pero era más fornido y ponchado su pelo era negro y corto y sus ojos color gris y al último muy por bajo de ellos había una pequeña muchacha delgada igual que yo o más, pero parecía solo un poco más alta que yo, su cara era de una total alegría y al igual que sus acompañantes lloraba, me miro y podría decirse que quería decirme algo, era tan delgada pero muy bonita, parecía una bailarina de ballet sus ojos eran igual que el grandote, grises y su pelo era color negro y corto con puntas por todos lados. Volví a sentir como si ya los conociera, pero sabía que nunca los había visto en mi vida. La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y dijo algo que no se alcanzó a oír

-Quienes son ellos? –pegunte viendo a mis primos, Jasper estaba más pálido que nunca parecía que no respiraba bien, mientras que Rosalie parecía que se puso roja con mi pregunta, negó con la cabeza y miro con unos ojos que parecían que mataban desde su lugar a el hermoso joven de cabellos cobrizos

-Nada importantes –me respondió escupiendo las palabras y volteándose a mi tomándome del brazo, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña y el grandulón tomaban al ojos verdes igual- Jasper ahí que irnos –dijo Rose aun enojada, Jass asintió, pero tardo en dejar de verlos y después camino a mi otro lado, cuando íbamos caminando a la salida no pude evitar voltear a verlos de nuevo y más al de ojos verdes y como se me hubiera escuchado, el me sonrió y yo no pude evitarlo y le correspondí la sonrisa, era tan atrayente a verlo, como un imán, salimos del Mall y yo me sentí tan mal como culpable de algo, pero no sabía de que, una parte de mi quería regresar con los desconocidos y preguntarles que les pasaba, por qué lloraban, quería ir a abrazar al de ojos verdes que parecía que estaba sufriendo demasiado, de pronto me enoje sin razón, Quien está haciendo que sufran tanto?

Callados aun los tres con el ambiente tenso, subimos al coche de Rose y nadie dijo nada, acaso ellos los conocían? , si, si porque no le hablaron?, porque Rose estaba furiosa? Lloraban por ellos, le hicieron daño? O solo era un amor fallido? Tal vez, pero porque me miraban a mí y más el guapo muchacho de ojos verdes? Los conocía? Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas, que aunque no quisiera pensar en ello era inevitable, cerré los ojos y me recargue en el respaldo del coche mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero como quiera ya traía un dolor de cabeza horrible por todo lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a los departamentos bajamos y caminamos hasta nuestro cuarto, pero aun sin decir nada, todos íbamos mirando el suelo excepto Rose que iba mirando hacia todos lados, mientras me tomaba del brazo. Entramos al cuarto y Jasper suspiro sentándose en el sofá frente a la tele, tomo su cabeza en sus manos y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada, se veía tan frustrado, pero aun seguí cayada y me senté a su lado sin hacer nada, Rose aventó las llaves a la mesita frente a nosotros y empezó a caminar por toda la caza mientras se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba unas lágrimas de frustración. Después de varios minutos así se detuvo y miro a la nada

-Jasper –le llamo aun viendo hacia la nada y sin moverse, su voz era ronca del llanto y sus ojos estaban todos rojos, mientras su maquillaje escurría junto con sus lágrimas- Jasper! -le grito ya que este no hacía caso, Jasper levanto la cabeza lentamente y me sorprendí al ver que el también tenía sus ojos rojos. Pero que rayos estaba pasando aquí? – Nos iremos de aquí –dicho esto lo miro a los ojos

-Rose… -hablo Jass, pero se cayó al oír su voz aguda, y tocio- Rosalie, no sabemos si ellos están aquí…

-Eso es más que obvio Jasper, así que eh dicho que nos vamos – camino a su cuarto y voltio a mirarme- Bella guarda tus cosas –yo me levante sin decir nada y camine hacia mi cuarto, pero Jasper me tomo la mano mientras se levantaba de un brinco

-Rosalie, no sabes si ellos están aquí! Dios! Porque ahí que huir de ellos! Todo ha estado bien durante todos estos años, porque ahí que arruinarlo?

-Bella a tu cuarto! –Rose me ordeno, en un momento pensé que era mi mama, le iba a obedecer pero Jasper aún no me soltaba- déjala ir, ella no tiene por qué saber esto! –gruño

-Ella los vio!, lo sabrá un día y en realidad yo no estoy en contra de eso, el de la idea no fuimos nosotros Rose, así que nos quedaremos!, venimos a nuestra carreras, no crees que en el futuro no nos los vamos a encontrar? Obviamente sí! Así que no huiremos de ellos –jamás, repito jamás vi a Jasper así, él es un hombre tan pasivo que fue raro verlo enojado

-Llamare a Charlie –contesto Rose y tomo el teléfono

-Charlie? –por fin hable, porque llamarían a Charlie? Los mire confundida, Jasper miro a Rose con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas, mientras esta me miraba sin comprender hasta que se volteo y sin mirarme me contesto

-Como que por qué Bella? Para que nos recoja de regreso –se puso el teléfono en la oreja y salió hacia la pequeña terraza que teníamos en el departamento, Jasper la persiguió y le arrebato el celular para colgar

-Dije que No nos iremos! –Grito – Primero hay que asegurarnos! –la mire y Rose por primera vez se quedó paralizada por Jasper así que lo miro mal y sin decir más camino hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Mire la puerta y después a Jasper, que suspire y de nuevo se sentó en el sillón

-Jasper, que pasa? –Pregunte sentándome a su lado- Quienes eran ellos

-Es una larga historia Bella, ellos fueron

-se amaban – interrumpí, el me miro ceñudo pero asintió

-Bueno si lo quieres verde esa forma, fueron algo importantes de nosotros hace mucho tiempo, por eso Rose se puso así, al parecer el grandote le dejo de hablar después de que ella y yo nos fuimos a vivir contigo –ahorra entendía todo, ellos eran pareja antes y al parecer termino mal, pero aún faltaba algo

- y tu Jasper? Y por qué me miraban a mí? Que no eran dos chicos?

-calma Bella una pregunta a la vez –rio Jasper- El grandote de pelo negro era novio de Rose en secundaria y…

-y la pequeña era la tuya –lo interrumpí de nuevo

-tal vez –sus ojos se pusieron llorosos- supongo que te veían por que no sabían quién eras eso es todo, pero la verdad no sé quién es el otro muchacho… -me miro a los ojos-tu… se te hace conocido… el otro muchacho? –me miro atentamente y yo desvié los ojos un momento

-Al de ojos verdes? La verdad no lo sé, de echo los tres, pero sé que no los conozco, tal vez en alguna foto que estén ustedes con ellos supongo, pero no, no los conozco, no, solo que parecía como si ellos me conocieran a mi

-si… bueno como ya te dije… -sabía que era para el difícil habar de ellos podía ver lo así que decidí cambiar de tema, aparte pensar tanto me dio hambre

-Jasper, tengo hambre –lo interrumpí, este me miro ceñudo y se rio levantándose hacia la cocina y yo lo seguí

-Ahí primita –dijo aun riendo- dime que quieres de comer?

-lo que sea –dije volteándome y luego recordé la última vez que casino el, me voltee yo mire a los ojos con mi dedo señalándolo- mientras que sea algo comestible –el volvo a reír y asintió- iré con Rose

Camine hasta su cuarto y toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que la abrí pero como era de esperar estaba cerrada, así que volví a tocar, pero no contestaba, fui a buscar algo con que abrirla, pero como oí un ruido, trate de abrirla de nuevo y ya estaba abierta, entre despacio al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de mí y la vi estaba tirada en su cama con las colchas tapándola y todo el cuarto oscuro mientras se oían sus sollozos, me senté en la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces me quite los zapatos y me metí con ella bajo las colchas, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, pero podía ver como estaba tiesa para no oír su llanto, Al parecer ese amor, no se quedó en el pasado, pobre Rose coloque mi mano en su espalda y se la sobe

-Todo estará bien Rose –susurre como una idiota sin saber que hacer

-Bella… -susurro con voz aguda- Soy una mala persona –no sabía si era una pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta de todos modos

-Claro que no lo eres, Rose, eres la mejor prima de todo el mundo, sin ti no estaría aquí, nunca me hubiera atrevido, eres grandiosa y eres hermosa, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

-Que te dijo Jasper? –pregunto aun sin voltearse, suspiré y negué, pero recordé que no me veía, así que pensando que decir, seguí sobándole la espalda y suspire- que te dijo Jasper? –repitió

-Que al parecer el muchacho del Mal el grandote, fue algo muy importante para ti, y la pequeña al parecer de el –Rose se voltio y me miro a los ojos, todo su maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y rojos, una Rose que nunca conocí jamás, la había visto llorar pero no así, era raro

-Bueno, si eso es cierto –susurro- su nombre es Emmett –sonrió con tristeza- lo conocí cuando era chica , cuando…

-antes de vivir conmigo? –ella me miro y asintió nerviosa

-Él fue mi primer amor, era perfecto… -suspiro- ahorra no sea como sea, pero supongo que igual y aún sigue siendo guapo, bueno mucho más guapo

-Nunca me hablaste de el

-Lo sé, es solo que lo trato de olvidar, pero los años hacen que lo extrañe aún más

-por qué terminaron?

- Por cosas del destino…

-Lo siento Rose, trato de entenderte, pero no puedo –dije frustrada- será pro que nunca ame a alguien de esa forma, es como si no hubiera nadie par a mi en este mundo, sé que suena anti normal, pero la verdad es que es cierto no sé cómo se siente el amor, de esa forma –Rose me miro triste y volvió a llorar- Lo siento Rose…

-No está bien, soy yo la que anda chillona –sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó- bueno, huelo a quemado así que creo ya está la cena –reímos las dos y nos levantamos- iré al baño

-De acuerdo, te esperamos en la mesa –le sonreí

-Bella, eres la mejor –se aventó a mi y me abrazo- perdóname por todo lo que te hice y lo que te hago

-Rose tu nunca me has hecho nada malo –la mire sonriéndole

-Tal vez si –susurro Rose aun con lagrimas

-Pues no lo recuerdo, así que no creo que importe o si?

-creo que por eso importa mas.

-no es así, olvídalo Rose, te esperamos en la mesa -dije y me Salí. Por cosas del destino? Que eran esas cosas? Seguí caminando y de pronto me llego un olor así que aspire y luego tosí, olía a quemado y abrí mis ojos para ver a Jasper con una toalla en sus manos para tomar la olla caliente, donde estaban las tortillas quemadas y en la otra hacia las claras con carne seca

-Hola Bella –dijo nervioso- entonces, te gustan las tostadas? –yo solté una carcajada y este me miro mal, pero como se estaba quemando quito la mano trayendo consigo el comal haciendo que se tiraran todas las Tortillas-Tostadas al suelo

-Sabes Jasper, yo regularmente como claras con pan tostado, ¿tú qué opinas de eso? –Pregunte, tratando de no reír de nuevo- digo,… ahí está el tostador –lo señale y trate de no reír de nuevo – este levanto todo y lo tiro. Rose ya estaba tras de mi pero no la había notado hasta qué oí como reía bajito

-El huevo se ve… bien? –rio más fuerte

-A la otra, lo hacen ustedes –gruño Jass

-Deja, yo termino esto –me puse en su lugar conecte el tostador. Jass refunfuño y salió hacia la sala donde prendió la tele y se sentó

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por favor, pon la mesa -asintió y salió a poner los cubiertos. Realmente y para mi sorpresa el huevo se veía comestible como se lo había pedido a Jass, pero no está segura aun así no lo quise herir y lo deje para servirlo, coloque tocino en otro sartén y puse los panes en el tostador, Terminando lo serví los plato y serví jugo de naranja a cada uno- ¡Listo! –grite sentándome en la mesa

-bueno ya huele mejor –susurro Rose y se sentó frente a mí, Jass venia aun en su cara y se sentó al lado de Rose, vio su plato y vio que esta su huevo así que sonrió y empezó a comer como niño pequeño.

Después de terminar vimos una película y nos fuimos a dormir, esta exhausta por el viaje, cambio de horario así que caí rendida a Morfeo, pero aun así soné con El

* * *

**Chicas las amo, son super pacientes, gracias por cada mensajito de amor :D las quiero mucho 3 aunque ustedes a mi no hahahah**

**Tratare de subir mas seguido, es mas me propongo a hacerlo cada fin, exepto los de semana de examenes**

**Otra cosa por la que me tarde en subir, es que no tenía Internet, pero ya tengo desde hace como un mes xD solo que no subía capitulo**

**No se me asusten, ¡todavía sigo viva! :p aca les dejo el blog**

**www . melicullen . blogspot . com**

**Mel**


End file.
